


Les enfants de la Forge

by nectarine



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anger, Friendship, Future, Gen, Headcanon, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, Jamir, Nostalgia, Original Character(s), Past, Remembrance, Sadness, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, grandfather grandson relashionship, guilt feeling, threat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarine/pseuds/nectarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis les temps mythologiques, les guerriers de Jamir sont présents dans l’armée d’Athéna. Leurs pouvoirs fabuleux, leur sagesse en font des guerriers d’exception. Nul ne sait d’où ils viennent ni ne connaît vraiment leurs histoires.<br/>Leur héritier doit prendre la relève. Découragé par la difficulté de l'entrainement et par la méfiance des gens du village, Kiki s'accorde une journée de pause et part avec sa jument. Il rencontrera son passé et son futur. Ainsi que de mystérieux individus auréolés de danger.<br/>9/- Souvenance, partie 2<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antinéa

**Author's Note:**

> ♈ Je ne tiens pas compte des divers et nombreux spin off Saint Seiya, hormis The lost Canvas  
> ♈ Les tags seront mis à jour au fur et à mesure des publications  
> ♈ L'univers Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada et ses ayants droits. Les harpies, à la mythologie, et les personnages autres, à moi.

_Il n’y a qu’une façon de s’égaler aux dieux : il suffit d’être aussi cruel qu’eux._

Albert Camus

* * *

 

**Jamir, fin juin 1992**

Le jour avait éclos depuis peu, déchirant l’aube encore fraîche pour la saison, bien qu’elle fût prometteuse de chaleur. L’adolescent regardait au loin, sa main en visière afin de protéger ses yeux clairs de la lueur violente du soleil levant.

Les bandes de brume s’accrochaient aux rares arbres décrépits de cette pauvre lande venteuse. Ils arboraient leurs squelettes en ombres chinoises comme on promène son chagrin. Ces formes surprenantes, sculptées par les vents et le froid, avaient cédé leur place au soleil. Une explosion scintillante de rose et de doré accompagnait l’aquosité du frais souffle matinal. Contre les parois de la montagne, les vautours étendaient leurs ailes aux rayons naissants afin qu’ils séchassent de leurs plumes l’humidité nocturne. Ainsi, ils pourraient s’élancer dans le vide et planer longuement. Ils retrouvaient ainsi dans les cieux une majesté qu’ils étaient très loin de posséder au sol.

Une odeur de poussière humide submergeait les sens, à cet instant de la journée. Un peu plus tard, le parfum dessicant de pierres chauffées à blanc et de poudre de roches brûlantes voisinerait celui des cuisines des rares habitations disséminées ci et là.

Au loin, des enfants noirs de cheveux et d’yeux, aux joues rougies par l’effort, menaient des chèvres sachant profiter de la moindre pâture s’offrant à eux. Leurs corps menus et habiles leur offrait la possibilité de goûter des herbes variées, donnant à leur chair un parfum inimitable.

Près des yourtes, de vieilles femmes retournaient des bouses de yack, promesse de combustible pour les jours les plus froids.

La différence d’altitude créait deux mondes différents.

Bien plus bas, plus tard dans la journée, les résineux ayant réchappé au déboisement étaleraient leurs effluves d’encens et de musc, accompagnées de notes boisées aiguës et vibrantes – sensuelles et chaudes. Elles inviteraient au repos crapuleux qui pourrait s’y adonner. Tout en bas, dans la vallée, le rare foin sécherait, prêt à être tressé dans les chevelures de soie noire de celles qui se casseraient le dos à la récolte dans les rizières.

À cette période où les filles seraient jolies et les récoltes suffisantes. À ces instants précieux où les joues des enfants étaient rouges d’avoir couru, et où les ventres des mères s’arrondissaient.

Au moment de la fenaison, une puissante odeur d’herbe prenait à la gorge, pénétrante, douce, chaude et sèche. Elle se mêlait aux exhalaisons de cuir et de sueur des hommes au travail qui se préparaient à dévorer leur viande boucanée, reposant leurs muscles endoloris par les travaux des champs sur des terres arides et dures, où les cailloux poussaient plus sûrement que les baies de goji, plus souvent destinées aux pays riches qu’aux agriculteurs locaux.

Les parfums de la montagne, puissamment évocateurs, donnaient une sensation enivrante de liberté et de puissance. D’éternité trompeuse. Et si Kiki aimait la vallée, il était chez lui, tout en haut.

La différence d’altitude créait deux univers si dissemblables...

La beauté des hauts plateaux de Jamir tenait plus que toute autre chose à l’absence de vie de ce désert minéral, gris. Terne. Quelques pierres, des rochers, une sorte d’absence de décor difficile à exprimer, rehaussée par des squelettes blanchis. C’était un univers hostile et silencieux, là où les végétaux étaient absents, brûlés par le soleil et le froid avant même de germer, et où le vent, glaçial, gerçait les lèvres et séchaient les peaux. Un monde bien différent de celui de la vallée où les insectes se faisaient particulièrement discrets. Où les odeurs n’étaient pas celles de la terre, non pas, chaude et riche en humus. Non.

Il s’agissait essentiellement de l’odeur de la poussière née du heurt des pierres, des rochers gigantesques évoquant des titans incroyables et des combats brutaux.

Un lieu où l’on apprend à ne jamais se déplacer sans eau.

♈

Kiki s’était octroyé une journée de liberté, avec l’aval d’Atla. L’entraînement de la veille avait été éprouvant, tant physiquement qu’émotionnellement, et l’adolescent méritait un peu de répit. À sa demande, le vieillard avait doucement hoché la tête avec un sourire en coin et un regard compréhensif. Après avoir été recueilli par un jeune homme qui fut un père, plus qu’un père même, et l’avoir perdu, l’adolescent découvrait ce que pouvait être un grand-père. L’un et l’autre avaient mérité la paix avec laquelle ils frayaient, pour un temps qui serait forcément trop court. Ceux qui servaient Athéna ne pouvaient atteindre durablement la paix.

♈

**Le jour précédent**

_L’adolescent, furieux, tapait du poing sur le sol, à en avoir les doigts en sang. Atla, alarmé, se saisit de lui et l’étreignit avant de se voir envoyé au tapis. Kiki avait bien grandi. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur._

_« Je n’y arrive pas !_

–  _Tu y arriveras. »_

_L’adolescent eut un reniflement méprisant._

_« À quoi bon ?_

–  _Comment ça ?_

–  _À quoi bon l’entraînement, la douleur… Pourquoi devrais-je donner ma vie pour la Terre, pour un peuple qui refuse ma présence, mon existence ? Atla… Lorsque je vais au village, en contrebas, on me dévisage. Les gens se défient. Ils me regardent avec dégoût. J’ai envie de leur enfoncer ce mépris au fond de la gorge. Je ne suis pas un monstre._

–  _Hélas, je le sais. Les êtres humains craignent la différence. Cette peur fait partie intégrante de l’esprit humain. Du temps de mon maître, les gens étaient fiers de notre présence… Mais aujourd’hui…_

–  _Et c’est pour cela que je dois me sacrifier ? C’est pour ça que Mū est mort ?_

–  _Kiki, il n’y a pas que ça. Et n’oublie pas tous ceux qui viennent à nous. Le lad de Fille de la pluie, le maître d’écurie. La femme qui tient la boutique, en bas de la montagne, aussi. Elle t’accueille toujours avec plaisir. »_

_Kiki fixa Atla._

_« Elle aussi est différente. !_

–  _Pas plus que les deux points sur ton front._

–  _Pas moins non plus._

–  _Certes. Dans la différence, ce qui fait le plus peur vient de l’ignorance mon garçon. La connaissance induit la compréhension, et la compréhension réduit la peur, ce qui génère l’acceptation._

–  _Ouais, eh ben c’est là qu’on est coincés : notre peuple ne doit pas être connu, du moins le moins possible ! Et je fais comment, là ?_

–  _L’existence d’un Chevalier est solitaire, Kiki. Mais cette femme t’apprécie. Rien ne t’empêche de te lier à elle._

–  _Oui, sourit l’adolescent, j’ai comme l’impression de trouver une mère. Enfin… c’est l’idée que je m’en fais._

–  _Tu m’en vois ravi, mon garçon._

–  _Athéna…_

–  _Athéna a déjà ta vie entre ses mains. Tu la lui as donnée. Je pense que tu peux disposer de ton existence, vivre tant que tu n’es pas adoubé, tant que tu ne dois pas retourner au Sanctuaire._

 

_Atla réfléchit un court instant et dévisagea l’adolescent._

 

_« Kiki, tu n’es pas obligé d’être tel que Mū t’a formé. Tu n’es pas obligé d’être celui que le chagrin a forgé. Tu n’es pas non plus obligé d’être celui que tu étais avant. Tu peux choisir. Tu sais, parfois je me dis que nous sortons tous de notre imagination. »_

_S’approchant un peu plus, il lui tira doucement les cheveux, un peu trop longs, désordonnés, d’un air mutin. L’adolescent sourit._

_Après être resté longuement les yeux dans le vague, il répondit :_

_« Je ne suis pas non plus obligé d’être celui que tu voudrais que je sois. J’ai envie d’être seul, il faut que je réfléchisse. Il faut que je délibère. » Il sourit largement. « Que voici une réunion au sommet ! »_

 

 _L’intensité de la compassion d’Atla fut comme une brûlure pour l’adolescent,_ _bien qu’il tentât de faire front_ _. Il considéra l_ _a légère voussure de ses épaules et le sel dans ses cheveux, seules concessions au temps qui avait passé._ _Kiki soupira. Sans doute perdra-t-il à nouveau un être aimé avant d’avoir eu le temps de profiter_ _suffisamment_ _de sa présence._

♈

Fille de la pluie avait trouvé un foyer dans la Tour, bien qu’elle fût souvent ramenée dans la vallée par le palefrenier à la demande du chef d’écurie, soucieux de son cheptel. Ce jour-là, Kiki avait posé la selle colorée sur le dos de la jument et était parti au triple galop, en cavalier dorénavant accompli. Atla observa le nuage de poussière s’éloigner. Il sourit et se servit du thé. Le garçon aurait du nettoyage en rentrant, peut-être se déciderait-il à couper ses cheveux… Le thé était au beurre, bien sûr. À la tibétaine. Atla prit un air réjoui à l’idée de la grimace de l’adolescent qui décidément, ne s’était jamais fait à ce goût.

Leurs relations s’étaient dorénavant apaisées, et Kiki avait appris à accepter sa présence pour ce qu’elle lui apportait, bien qu’elle lui imposât des contraintes supplémentaires.

♈

Le jeune Atlante, âgé dorénavant de quinze ans tira sur les rênes afin de permettre à sa jument louvette de s’abreuver. Elle but au mince filet d’eau coincé entre deux rochers érodés par les pluies. Il avait mené l’animal dans cet endroit qu’il pensait connu de lui seul, avec la confiance et la tranquillité sereine de celui qui sait pouvoir se consacrer à ses pensées. Au détour d’une sente, l’adolescent s’arrêta net, stupéfait, et charmé en même temps : une intruse, assise sans façons dans la poussière, grattait le museau d’un hongre noir.

 

La jeune fille, charmante, portait des habits de coton richement colorés. Ses jupes superposées, l’une bleue, l’autre jaune et la troisième d’un délicat ton orangé s’étalaient autour d’elle, dans la poussière où elle était assise, comme la corolle d’une fleur. Les yeux du garçon s’agrandirent, lui qui n’avait l’habitude que de côtoyer des guerrières à la féminité sévèrement enchâssée. Pendant un court et surprenant instant, il tenta, en vain, d’imaginer Marine en robe, et secoua la tête. Il se concentra sur l’apparition lui faisant face.

Alors qu’elle se levait, des amulettes scintillantes de cuivre et d’argent cliquetaient dans ses cheveux et aux lacets de ses souples bottines en cuir de yack. Elles se faisaient l’écho de celle de la crinière couleur jais de son cheval qui s’ébrouait un peu plus loin, accueillant la jument de Kiki avec force encensements.

Son front curieusement bombé surplombait des yeux d’une couleur étrange, où le bleu, le vert et le gris se mêlaient à des éclats d’or. Ses points de vie étaient pourpres, et ressortaient sur sa peau sombre, rehaussée d’une opulente chevelure marron glacée. Elle n’était pas belle, comme on l’entend habituellement, mais un charme désuet émanait d’elle, prenant au piège qui se laissait approcher.

Son corsage écru s’ouvrait sur un torque de bronze qui enserrait sa gorge. Un bracelet de biceps rappelait le bijou de son cou tant dans sa matière que dans sa sobriété. Kiki toucha le sien par réflexe.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Demanda l’adolescente.

« D’où viens-tu ? Dit au même instant Kiki.

Elle sourit un instant puis répondit, le fixant intensément :

« Un conte populaire d’un pays lointain veut que les enfants soient trouvés dans les choux ou les roses, moi, j’ai été trouvée dans les pierres… »

Kiki finit la phrase à sa place :

« Un autre dit que la cigogne apporte les petits enfants, peut-être est-ce un vautour qui m’a mené dans mon foyer ? »

Ils se sourirent.

« Je m’appelle Antinéa.

– Moi c’est Kiki. Il est joli, ton prénom !

– Je l’ai hérité d’une aïeule.

– Oh, tu es donc liée à ce Chevalier ? »

Kiki se tut brutalement, la dévisageant avec une défiance tardive. Il constata avec contrariété que ses reins et son cœur l’attiraient vers elle. Il baissa la tête et ses longues mèches de feu tombèrent sur ses yeux dont il ne put masquer le trouble. Il claqua la langue d’agacement avant de la dévisager à nouveau.

L’adolescente ne répondit que par un sourire, en fredonnant l’antienne qui accompagnait habituellement les paroles de la chanson d’enfant qu’ils avaient récitée, tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un coup d’œil complice.

 

Leurs rires avaient rejoint les vautours qui planaient doucereusement. Les deux adolescents, issus d’une lignée mourante avaient entendu les mêmes histoires, les mêmes contes. Le Premier d’entre eux avait bercé leur enfance. Et ils se devaient, tous les deux, de permettre à ses enseignements de perdurer.

« Tu habites par ici ?

– Oui, dans la vallée.

– Je ne t’y avais jamais croisée !

– Ah… En fait, ma mère essaie de cacher ma présence aux Grands Veneurs. Elle n’aime pas les Anciens, car même si je suis de sang mêlé, au vu de la déshérence de notre peuple, elle craint qu’ils n’essaient de s’emparer de moi. Et toi ?

– Je suis de sang mêlé également, et l’apprenti du Premier Gardien. De fait protégé.

– Tu es l’Enfant de la Forge ?

– En effet. Du moins… j’y travaille ! C’est pas facile d’ailleurs. Mais cessons de parler de tout cela. Je suis venu ici pour me détendre. On fait la course ?

– Volontiers. »

L’adolescente se releva souplement et alla flatter son cheval, qui lui répondit par un hennissement de plaisir. L’animal n’était pas harnaché et Kiki chercha autour de lui la selle afin d’aider sa compagne. Mais elle se saisit de la crinière du hongre et s’installa à cru d’un bond agile. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans la crinière et se pencha. Le cheval, nerveux, était prêt à s’élancer. Imperturbable malgré les questions qui se bousculaient en lui, Kiki grimpa également sur la jument louvette.

« En avant, Suie ! »

Le hongre, plus grand, plus puissant, prit rapidement l’ascendant sur la jument et la distança aisément. Les longs cheveux de l’adolescente faisaient comme une oriflamme dans le vent. Elle semblait ne faire qu’une avec sa monture, qui répondait au moindre de ses mouvements, comme si elle avait été une extension de la jeune fille.

Le garçon eut un claquement de langue irrité et envisagea un court instant d’avoir recours à la téléportation, mais renonça, principalement par intégrité. Il soupira, prêt à accepter sa défaite lorsque le tonnerre des sabots du hongre s’arrêta brusquement. Un silence brutal se fit. Kiki freina l’animal et tendit son aura afin de ressentir la présence de l’adolescente. Il se raidit d’appréhension en jaugeant deux cosmos puissant et agressifs. Il descendit de Fille de la Pluie et s’avança prudemment. Il libéra un peu de son aura, puissante et dorée. Paisible, et menaçante dans sa sérénité. L'armure vibra au loin dans un tintement cristallin.

« Arrêtez !

– N’approche pas ! Ce n’est pas ton combat. »

 


	2. Ceux qui rentrent

Le vent soufflait en rafales malveillantes. Elles entraînaient dans son tourbillon les mèches de feu du garçon, qui lui, restait rigide face aux hommes bien qu’il brûlât de se lancer à leur assaut, devant l’insulte à son honneur, à sa fierté ou à il ne savait quoi. Mais quelque chose qui tenait quasiment du blasphème.

Suivant des courants contraires et fraîchissants, quelques vautours descendaient en planant lentement, intéressés par les silhouettes immobiles. Ils poussaient à intervalles réguliers des cris grinçants, perceptibles à des kilomètres, avertissant leurs congénères de la découverte de charognes potentielles. L’un d’entre eux se posa non loin et se dandina vers les hommes et l’adolescent pour observer ce curieux aréopage. Il s’arrêta à distance respectueuse, inclinant sa tête sur son cou nu et flétri. La collerette de plumes blanches et duveteuses au-dessus de ses épaules étaient encore bien propre, nota le plus proche des deux hommes.

_Il n’a pas encore trouvé de macchabée._

Son nez se fronça.

Kiki eut un vif mouvement de main qui fit sursauter lourdement l’oiseau, souhaitant qu’il s’éloignât. Il était tout autant empli de contrariété à le voir s’approcher autant de l’adolescente, que vraisemblablement il considérait comme un cadavre prêt à être mangé, que du désir de protéger l’oiseau d’un danger éventuel.

_Les vautours sont précieux, dans ces montagnes trop dures pour être creusées._

Mais celui-ci, n’ayant pas à sa disposition de faille au-dessus d’un dénivelé suffisamment important pour l’envol ne pouvait repartir. Il fallait que l’oiseau se trouvât une corniche, un peu plus loin.

Un peu plus tard.

Peut-être.

Si les vents se montraient favorables.

Tout à son guet des ennemis, le jeune Bélier ne remarqua pas que l’oiseau se montrait trop familier, et s’approchait bien près, comme pour les espionner, comme surpris par un groupe aussi hétéroclite. Le vautour se confondait presque dans le paysage pierreux, la poussière recouvrant ses ailes. Immobile, la tête légèrement penchée. Ses yeux jaunes fixés sur les deux hommes. Une lueur brilla un instant dans son regard terne, lui conférant un semblant d’intelligence inquiétante, quasiment répugnante.

Le soleil baissait sur l’horizon, le parant de couleurs vives qui scintillaient sur les plumes brunes de l’oiseau. L’adolescent et les deux hommes se découpaient en ombres agressives sur le paysage, penchés les uns vers les autres. Tous les trois restaient immobiles. Le plus jeune bouillait de se lancer dans la bataille, mais sa sagesse innée ainsi qu’une prudence rudement acquise lui commandaient de réfléchir, de préparer.

De prévoir.

Il devait faire honneur à son maître. Le Bélier ne se lancerait pas ainsi dans la rixe, bien qu’il fût nettement plus belliciste que son maître.

« Ce n’est pas ton combat ! »

Ces mots sonnaient comme un écho menaçant venu d’un autre temps, lui rappelant quelque chose qui tenait de son épistémè non totalement maîtrisée. Faute de temps et d’entraînement. Et d’appréhension, aussi.

Les yeux de Kiki s’étrécirent. Il pencha la tête, observant avec acuité les deux hommes par en dessous. Bien que son regard se révélât meurtrier, il était calculateur, aussi. Son aura l’entourait toujours, et au loin, à l’ouest, l’armure brûlait de venir le recouvrir, sentant les risques. Saori appréhenda le danger. Elle se tourna vers Shaina, venue faire son rapport. Elle aussi avait senti une brusque flambée de cosmos. Elles se tournèrent vers l’armure qui pulsait dans sa boîte. Le vent léger soufflait toujours sur Jamir.

« Et si je décidais qu’il le devenait ?

– Tu n’es pas de taille contre nous, garçon.

– Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

– Cela ne te concerne pas. Pas vraiment.

– Mais …

– Prends garde qu’une raison de vivre ne devienne pas une raison de mourir, petit !

– Mais qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez, enfin ? »

Il se pencha pour apercevoir la jeune fille, allongée sur le ventre en travers du dos de son cheval. Ses cheveux ternis par la poussière pendaient jusqu’au sol en longues mèches lâches. Elle était inconsciente. Kiki se mordit les lèvres, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller la retrouver. Il aurait pu s’y téléporter, mais quelque chose dans l’attitude des deux hommes, surtout celui dont il ne pouvait voir le visage caché par l’ombre, lui disait qu’il ne fallait pas faire un usage inconsidéré de ses pouvoirs. De la prudence ne pouvait nuire, ce qui l’agaça tant qu’il eût un reniflement agacé. Il tendit cependant son cosmos réparateur vers elle, les mettant au défi du regard de l’en empêcher. L’un des deux sourit.

Le jeune Atlante se redressa alors, posa le poing gauche sur sa hanche et les harangua. Ses cheveux bougeaient doucement dans la brise légère, auréolant son visage pâle du feu qui brûlait dans ses veines – et dans son âme.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi est-elle inerte ? Elle vit, je le sais, je sens sa vie pulser, mais en même temps, c’est comme si elle n’était pas là ! »

Il releva le visage et épingla le regard de l’homme qui n’était pas masqué, comme pour ne jamais oublier son apparence. Ses yeux s’étrécirent. Les deux hommes s’entre regardèrent. Celui dont le visage était nu semblait faire preuve d’une certaine déférence envers l’autre.

« Il n’est pas mauvais, alors qu’il ne connaît même pas son véritable nom. Quel dommage, d’ailleurs, nous aurions un peu plus de pouvoir, sur lui. Athéna ne s’est pas trompée, comme toujours.

– Ouais…

– Que voulez-vous dire, je sais qui je suis !

– Oh, que non, petit, pas vraiment. Je perçois un peu d’ailleurs…

– Ferme-la ! »

Un peu de dissension ? Cela pouvait servir ses projets !

« Mais ce que j’ignore, c’est qui vous êtes, vous, et ce que vous lui avez fait.

– Mmmm, nous pouvons te donner quelques éléments. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Celui qui venait de lui répondre se tourna alors vers lui. Kiki put voir que le masque qu’il portait était d’un marron chaud bien que sombre, zébré de deux arabesques orangées sur le front, et d’une ligne noire sur le côté gauche. Deux ocelles apparaissaient, l’une entourée de rouge lui permettait de voir. L’autre, blanche frangée de noir ne laissait pas l’œil apparaître. L’homme était très grand, bien plus que son maître, et de charpente massive. Il se tenait droit et fier, comme un combattant. Ses vêtements sombres et près de son corps ne cachaient pas une musculature fine et élégante. Sa cape, que le vent faisait voleter autour de lui semblait être là pour masquer le fait qu’il avait perdu un bras. Un foulard rouge sang pendait à sa ceinture. Il ne paraissait cependant pas être gêné par ce handicap, mais sûr de sa puissance qui créait comme un halo autour de lui. Kiki se sentait malgré lui respectueux, et presque intimidé, par moment. L’homme tendit une longue main aux doigts fins et déliés vers lui.

L’arabesque du masque sembla se mouvoir dans un brouillard odorant. Des effluves de thym et de romarin, mélangés à l’odeur de l’herbe fraîche monta aux narines de Kiki, qui eut un sourire incertain. Comme perturbé par une illusion olfactive. Une pensée saugrenue pour le dernier roman qu’il avait lu, _Le meilleur des mondes,_ l’envahit un court instant. Il entraperçut alors un œil rougeoyant à travers l’ouverture. Antinéa gémit. L’homme masqué reposa la main sur son épaule.

– Que faites-vous ?

– Nous lui faisons entrapercevoir les futurs possibles.

– Vous êtes des voyants, des extralucides ?

– Pas vraiment. Nous ne faisons que lui montrer les avenirs possibles, dont la probabilité de réalisation est fonction d’un ou plusieurs choix qu’elle fera. Ou pas. Nous lui montrons ce qui en découlera pour son peuple. »

L’adolescent fronça ses points de vie, comme transpercé par une fulgurance.

– Vous êtes Saga ! Les Gémeaux, c’est ça, votre œil… »

L’homme eut un rire enchâssant autant de moquerie que de menace.

« Non, nous ne faisons pas partie du cheptel d’Athéna. Ah ça non !

– Mais le maître des dimensions … »

La colère de l’homme se fit si envahissante dans l’air ambiant que l’adolescent recula malgré lui. L’homme cracha presque le début de sa réponse, avant de reprendre une voix posée.

« Suffis ! Je ne suis pas un Chevalier d’Athéna. Je suis un tisseur de rêves, un tisseur de sorts, tout dépend de la manière de voir les choses. J’évalue les probabilités en fonctions des choix faits par cette enfant et je lui renvoie le résultat. Son cerveau fait le reste. Une fois qu’elle aura envisagé toutes les possibilités, et qu’elle aura vu son devoir, nous devrions pouvoir la libérer. Et là, je l’encouragerai de par mes capacités à continuer dans le bon sens.

– Sinon ? Si elle ne fait pas le bon choix ? »

Il jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à l’adolescente.

« Nous attendons d’elle qu’elle fasse son devoir. Elle devra prendre la bonne décision. Ton avenir même est en jeu, jeune Bélier »

♈

L’homme étendit la main vers le ciel. Sa manche coulissant laissa paraître un bras aussi musclé que l’adolescent l’imaginait, ainsi qu’un tatouage si fin qu’il ne put distinguer autre chose que des volutes convolutées. Les nuages maintenant violacés par le couchant se mirent à tourbillonner, entraînant la poussière dans leur sillage. Tout se brouilla autour d’eux dans un courant d’air froid et humide. Kiki ressentit une douleur violente transpercer son âme. L’incantation non formulée le glaça d’angoisse, comme un vent froid venu d’une terre maudite. Dans son esprit résonnait l’écho sans âge de cris désespérés d’âmes en peine tourbillonnant sans espoir autour de ce qui pourrait être une sortie du purgatoire. Son âme courut un court instant vers un autre Chevalier. Si seulement Shaka était là… Mais il était le seul, aujourd’hui, le dernier. Dernier Chevalier, bien qu’il le fût en devenir, dernier Seigneur de Jamir, mais par dernier Atlante, finalement. Cette idée lui arracha un léger sourire.

L’homme masqué planta un premier bâton de bois blanchi, à moins qu’il ne s’agît d’un os de titan, dans le sol avec une force herculéenne. Il était presque de la même taille que son compagnon. Il s’inclina devant lui, respectueux, puis enfonça d’un coup sec une seconde hampe, noire celle-ci. Le temps sembla s’immobiliser, de même que l’air ou la course du soleil qui se cachait derrière les montagnes. Il prononça une autre incantation, à voix haute cette fois-ci. L’adolescent ne comprenait pas les mots prononcés qui ne lui semblaient appartenir à aucune langue qu’il connût ou dont il se rappelât.

Un écran de lumière apparut entre les deux férules comme un éclair sombre. L’homme masqué psalmodiait toujours, sa voix de plus en plus éteinte murmura un prénom que pourtant, Kiki comprit. Tisiphone. À cet instant, un courant d’air tourbillonna, s’engouffrant dans le portail, et une explosion, à moins que ce fût une implosion, vit apparaître des dizaines de petits papillons d’un peu plus d’un demi centimètre d’envergure, et dont les teintes rappelaient celles du masque. Ils s’éparpillèrent autour de l’homme qui avait ouvert le portail, semblant caresser de leurs ailes son masque, comme attirés par une lueur assombrie, mais chaude, et pulsante. Palpitante, comme un cœur. Comme leurs ailes.

Tandis que celui qui semblait être le maître du portail – et des papillons – se tenait devant la fissure, l’autre se saisit de l’adolescente et s’engouffra dans l’ouverture, avec un geste agacé de la main pour éviter les insectes dont les battements d’ailes l’irritait en chatouillant son visage, s’attardant sur ses points de vie.

Le premier le suivit, se saisissant du bâton noir comme d’un sceptre avec un geste fluide, semblant né d’une longue habitude. Le portail disparut dans un souffle glacial, entraînant dans un tourbillon violacé qui sembla former une main l’autre bâton. Le silence se fit, l’air sembla à nouveau en attente, de même que le temps. Puis les bruissements de la nature reprirent avec une agitation certaine, comme pour rattraper du temps perdu.

Les genoux de l’adolescent fléchirent et l’obscurité l’envahit brutalement. L’homme masqué ne l’avait pas touché, juste désigné du doigt, mais il avait senti comme un éblouissement l’empêchant d’user de ses pouvoirs. Avant de s’évanouir, il sentit une terreur sans nom couler dans ses veines, venue du plus profond de lui-même. Ou une peur héritée de son peuple, il n’aurait su le dire.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Avait-il dormi quelques heures, quelques jours ? Il était perdu. Il sentit alors le cosmos d’Atla approcher. Le vieil homme se pencha vers lui, inquiet, et l’aida à remonter sur la jument. L’adolescent avait la bouche pâteuse, et n’arrivait pas à parler. Le vieillard s’était installé derrière lui sur le cheval et lança l’animal au galop.

Le roulis lié au rythme du cheval lui fut intolérable, et il dut s’arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour vomir. Rapidement, il n’eut plus que de la bile à évacuer. À chaque fois, Atla le soutint d’une poigne remarquablement puissante pour son âge, et relevait doucement ses longues mèches de feu d’une main, pendant que l’autre maintenait l’adolescent, posée sur sa poitrine, sentant la chamade de son cœur.

♈

Il aida le garçon à rentrer péniblement dans la tour. Celui-ci s’affaissa sur un sofa et se rendormit. Atla s’assit face à lui en l’observant, pensif. Pendant plusieurs heures, l’adolescent alterna entre des phases de sommeil calmes et d’autres agitées. Le vieil homme, quant à lui, contemplait inquiet la chrysalide verte, ornée d’une ligne jaune que l’adolescent avait fini par lâcher.

« Qu’en penses-tu ?

– Laisse-moi faire mon travail, si tu veux le récupérer en bon état.

– Son esprit a-t-il été touché ?

– Non, si tu veux mon avis, ils savent qui il est et ils n’auraient pas pris le risque. Mais son cosmos a été rudement draîné.

– Et toi, sais-tu qui ils sont ?

– Non, mais j’ai des craintes. Laisse-moi faire mon office, tu veux ? »

♈

Dehors, des vautours planaient encore alors que la nuit était tombée.

.

* * *

 

Les papillons en question


	3. Plumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alta est lecteur de Shakespeare. Il aime particulièrement "La nuit des rois" et "Roméo et Juliette"  
> :-)

Une aube maussade éclaira chichement le salon de la Pagode dont les habitants arboraient un teint blafard. La nuit avait été longue, et marbrée de lueurs livides.

Dehors, dans les vents tourbillonnants, un ciel encore blême peinait à éclore sa flamboyance habituelle. Comme si les tracas des Atlantes devenait les siens et qu’il prenait le deuil, craignant une journée de boue, de sang et de larmes.

Une aurore transie et navrée.

Il était rare que la Tour fût si apathique.

Une silhouette légèrement voûtée s’avança vers le lit disposé en urgence la veille. Il distingua le corps au repos, allongé paisiblement et soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il se reposait. Son aura lui semblait moins malmenée qu’il y avait quelques heures. Les rafales de vent se calmaient, à l’extérieur.

_Le sépulcre accapareur ne gagnera pas cette fois !_

La résistance et l’endurance de Kiki lui avaient permis de survivre.

La femme étira ses membres engourdis par l’immobilité et la tension nerveuse. Elle se sentait si lasse… Elle ferma les yeux en baillant longuement. Une trop longue veillée n’était plus de son âge, mais cet enfant était si important. Elle l’observa comme une mère peut regarder son fils devenu grand, avec un mélange de tendresse et de respect affectueux.

Le Premier Gardien de cette génération. Ou du moins, même sans être adoubé, c’était tout comme.

Elle soupira. Avoir passé toute la nuit au chevet de l’adolescent avait été épuisant, à prodiguer des soins, éponger son front, le faire boire… Faire transiter le cosmos d’Atla par son propre corps afin qu’il le transmît, légèrement modifié, directement à Kiki lui était plus naturel que le reste, bien qu’elle-même n’en possédât pas une once. Elle se sentait comme une fleur assoiffée sous un ciel désespérément sec, ou dans un désert qui avait laissé quelques grains de sable sous ses paupières sèches.

L’adolescent avait déliré de longues heures durant avant que la fièvre baissât. Elle lui tint encore le visage afin qu’il pût boire son content après quoi il se laissa retomber lourdement en arrière. Elle sourit, il dégageait moins de chaleur. Sa température baissait. Le faisant basculer sur le côté avec une vivacité empreinte d’habitude, elle ôta ses draps afin de les changer. Une literie fraîche l’aiderait certainement à mieux se sentir. Elle fronça le nez, la nécessité d’une douche commençait à se faire… sentir, justement. La femme eut un mince sourire lorsque les longs doigts fins de l’adolescent se posèrent fugacement sur son poignet dans un geste de remerciements.

La matinée, dorénavant d’azur frangé d’or, était déjà bien avancée lorsqu’il avait commencé à reprendre conscience. Pas suffisamment cependant pour s’étonner de la présence de cette personne, qu’il connaissait et appréciait, aux côtés d’Atla, discutant avec ce dernier comme avec une vieille connaissance.

♈

Dehors, les brumes glaciales s’étaient déchirées devant le soleil. Celui-ci avait pris tout son temps pour se lever, comme pour se parer de ses plus beaux atours. Un rayon sembla toquer à la fenêtre pour venir chatouiller le menton de l’adolescent, qui se tourna en grommelant.

« Il ronchonne, c’est que ça va mieux.

– Tu crois ?

– Oh oui. C’est un gentil garçon mais assez râleur, lorsqu’il croit qu’on ne l’entend pas. Il me fait penser au frère de Yuzuriha, d’ailleurs, à ce sujet. Sauf que Kiki a bon fond.

– C’est un jugement sévère.

– Et probablement injuste, mais je te parle là de ma vision d’enfant… Il a tout de même trahi son peuple, et Athéna ! »

Ils entendirent un profond soupir de lassitude. Atla imagina sans peine l’adolescent lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne râle pas, Atla, je me sens juste plutôt mal, tu sais. J’ai l’impression que mon cerveau est un champ de bataille où les coups de canon résonnent et où les boulets rebondissent. Et les murs bougent, aussi, sous leur impact. Si seulement ils pouvaient s’arrêter de tourner, ou aller moins vite… Le déplaisir de la gueule de bois sans avoir bu la moindre goutte d’alcool ! Tsss ! Mais que sont ces hommes ?

– Tu te sens mieux, mon garçon ?

– Ouais, plus ou moins. »

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis le point du jour. Des cris perçants retentissaient dehors. Les vautours, certainement. Atla tourna un regard soucieux vers l’extérieur. Kiki eut un claquement de langue agacé. Un rien l’énerverait aujourd’hui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils font comme bruit, ce matin ! Une vraie basse-cour !

– Ouais, ça aussi ça résonne dans mon pauvre cerveau !

– Mm, je ne trouve pas ça bien normal d’ailleurs. Reste avec lui, je vais aller me rendre compte par moi-même de ce qu’il se passe.

– Mais… Faites comme si je n’étais pas là ! Ooh ! »

Kiki fronçait le nez et prenait un air outré. Atla eut un demi sourire en direction de son amie. Elle lui lança un regard d’avertissement, sourcils froncés.

« Sois prudent, Atla.

– Toujours, tu me connais !

– Justement !

– Mais ! Attendez !

– Oui, Kiki ?

– Heu, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais… Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

– Oh, oui, depuis longtemps, d’ailleurs. Atla t’en parlera peut-être, en rentrant. »

L’adolescent murmura, comme pour lui-même.

« Elle m’a dit qu’elle était la descendante d’un Chevalier qui a vécu il y a si longtemps. »

La femme pâlit mais resta silencieuse. Elle baissa le visage et prit son front entre ses mains tremblantes, fatiguée. Serrant les mâchoires sans rien dire, Atla sortit. Il laissait avec confiance l’adolescent aux soins de la guérisseuse.

À l’extérieur, le vieil Atlante ferma un court instant les yeux. Il préférait le petit matin, mais ce moment de la journée, propice à l’envol des vautours, était toujours agréable pour lui. Il se sentait en harmonie avec la nature. Une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux d’un vert délavé, il observa avec attention le vol des rapaces. Il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Se tournant rapidement vers la tour, il décida de se rendre un peu plus loin sur le méplat, là où avant, ses amis se téléportaient.

_Maître, si vous saviez comme vous me manquez…_

♈

Au loin, planait un oiseau d’une envergure bien supérieure à celle dont il avait l’habitude. Et à bien y réfléchir, il avait infiniment plus d’élégance qu’un vautour ordinaire. Était-ce dû aux mouvements gracieux qu’il distinguait, telles des arabesques dessinées contre le vent ? Atla n’aurait su le dire, mais il lui prit l’envie de voir l’animal de plus près. Le vieil homme s’attacha à son observation, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Tout à coup, le vautour changea brutalement de direction, sembla se redresser et se mit à battre des ailes.

_C’est pas normal, non pas, un vautour, ça plane ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_

Il bougeait, et virait bien plus vivement que ne le faisaient ses congénères, habituellement. Le vieil homme se raidit, inquiet. La créature s’approchait bien trop vite, et sa silhouette était étrange. Lorsqu’elle se posa, Atla, les yeux écarquillés, ne bougeait plus du tout, prêt à lancer une attaque héritée de son maître, si l’animal se posait et s’il représentait une menace. Atlante et Cancer, il se sentait capable de se téléporter près du Puits des Morts, l’ennemi éventuel avec lui. Et à y rester, si besoin était. Cet endroit sinistre n’était pas pour lui le terrain de jeux qu’il avait pu être pour Manigoldo, mais il s’y sentait relativement à l’aise. Pourvu qu’il n’y restât pas trop longtemps. Son cosmos se déploya alors autour de lui, sans agressivité – rien ne lui permettait de supposer des intentions néfastes – mais avec une puissance contenue prometteuse.

Un brusque souffle d’air fit voleter des cheveux échappés d’un catogan lâche et bas. Atla se figea encore plus, si tant est que ce fût possible. Ses yeux s’agrandirent. Encore un peu. Il dut se souvenir de respirer. Son index se replia, à l’instar de son bras qu’il sentit rebondir sur son flanc.

Une harpie venait de se poser. Devant lui. Réellement. Il dodelina rapidement de la tête. Même s’il n’avait pas bénéficié de l’épistémè de son peuple, réservé au Forgeron, un souvenir enfoui rejaillissait dans son cœur et son esprit. Un tout petit garçon, caché dans un pan d’un rideau de velours écarlate et épais écoutait le vieux maître parler à son disciple à la crinière verte. Il eut un sourire tremblant, à la fois au souvenir et à ce qu’il voyait.

Elle était terriblement féminine.

L’essence de la femme désirable.

Sa bouche s’entrouvrit.

Les cheveux de la harpie, d’un noir de jais, brillaient et cascadaient sur ses épaules ambrées et finement musclées, finissant de s’y déposer doucement, à l’instar de la créature sur le sol rocheux. Ses yeux clairs, presque blancs, apparaissaient sous des paupières lourdement voluptueuses. Une chape de sensualité la recouvrait littéralement, rendant la respiration du vieil homme laborieuse. Des tatouages claniques s’étiraient autour de ses yeux, qui, ajoutés à l’iris fendant verticalement la pupille, rendaient le regard incisif. Le front de la harpie était ceint d’une fine chaîne de platine, symbole d’un rang élevé parmi les siens. Un cristal pendait à son oreille droite, dépourvue de lobe, accroché au cartilage par un anneau du même métal que celui qui ornait son front. Il lançait des éclats de lumière sur le visage d’Atla, qui restait figé. Des voiles noirs montraient plus qu’ils ne cachaient une poitrine ferme et haute. Elle portait une résille renforcée sur les bras, du haut du poignet jusqu’au-dessus du coude, et des mitaines recouverte de métal luisant, capturant un éclat de soleil. Elle leva un petit miroir au manche de corne et se mira complaisamment, arborant une moue satisfaite.

Elle était lumineuse, malgré sa tenue sombre et sa chevelure de jais. Elle releva avec une délicatesse lascive une mantille de dentelle noire sur son opulente chevelure, attirant l’attention d’Atla sur ses sourcils, faits de plumes d’une grande finesse, allant rejoindre ses tempes en un duvet sombre. A y regarder de plus près, sa chevelure était de rémiges qui voletaient suavement, dansant dans la brise du matin. Deux mèches mêlées de perles d’argent et d’os encadraient son visage d’une séduction sauvage, avec son front bombé. Des amulettes du même métal cliquetaient paisiblement dans son dos.

De petites plumes naissaient sur son bas ventre, avant que le bas de son corps ne se transformât en pattes d’oiseaux aux griffes acérées. Meurtrières. Atla ne sut réprimer un frisson d’appréhension. Elle lissa négligemment le duvet de ses hanches de ses longs doigts fins et caressants. Atla déglutit. Elle se racla délicatement la gorge avant de se préparer à parler. Instinctivement, le vieil Atlante ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt et s’apprêta à entendre des cris discordants.

Mais la voix qui s’éleva se révéla particulièrement séduisante. Il ressentit une tension agréable dans le bas ventre, qui l’émut autant qu’elle le contraria. Il en eut l’impression de transporter un éclat de soleil en lui.

« Rappelle-toi, Atlante, que nous sommes des sirènes déchues par Poséidon… Ton peuple nous connaissait, pourtant !

– Mais je…

– Tu n’as rien dit, homme, mais tes pensées se lisaient si clairement sur ton visage. »

Atla détourna le regard, un court instant. La harpie eut un sourire cruel, puis se tourna vers la pagode.

« Elle est dans ta demeure.

– Qui ça ?

– Ne m’insulte pas, homme. »

La harpie tourna son regard incolore vers le vieil homme. Il ne contenait nulle menace, juste un avertissement. _Ne te moque pas de moi._ La promesse lue dans ses yeux arracha un nouveau frisson au vieillard.

« Fais la sortir, si tu ne m’invites pas en ton foyer.

– …

– Je ne peux entrer si tu ne m’y convies.

– Bien… je vais l’appeler. Anna !

– Anna ? C’est une plaisanterie ? Tu oses raccourcir le prénom de cette femme ? J’ai présidé à sa naissance. C’est moi qui lui ai donné son identité, et qui l’ai laissée en vie. »

La voix de la harpie se fit puissante, bien qu’elle restât douce.

« Hanakotoba ! »

Atla agit vite. Il se concentra, disparut dans une vibration pour la Pagode et se téléporta avec la guérisseuse à l’extérieur. Cette dernière avança doucement vers la harpie, sans la quitter des yeux.

Arrivée près de celle qui l’avait appelée, elle mit un genou à terre, baissa la tête humblement et murmura :

« Kelainó la Sombre, celle à qui je dois la vie. Et celle de ma fille. »

La harpie eut un sourire doux.

« Relève-toi, mon enfant. Tu n’es pas née pour t’incliner »

De l’intérieur de la Tour, Kiki regardait la scène, fasciné. Il n’était pas suffisamment remis pour se téléporter, et devait se contenter de deviner ce qui se passait. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le meuble qui recelait un gros livre rédigé il y a si longtemps. Il lui reviendrait de continuer à le rédiger, et là, il y aurait de quoi écrire, songea-t-il.


	4. Souvenirs

L’adolescent observait, littéralement subjugué, la scène qui se déroulait à l’extérieur. Bien que la femme fût son amie, il concevait à l’instant une défiance certaine à son égard. Kiki était un jeune homme entier, et tout ce qui s’apparentait de près ou de loin au mensonge lui faisait horreur. Fasciné, il l’observa s’incliner devant une… harpie. L’incongruité du spectacle lui fit passer sa déception au second plan.

_Maître, si seulement vous pouviez être là pour voir ça !_

Machinalement, sa main glissa dans sa poche afin de vérifier la présence de son précieux laguiole en corne claire, le dernier cadeau de son maître. Il observa alors les ultimes rayons du soleil naissant ensanglanter le ciel, l’illuminant autant qu’il avait été livide aux premières lueurs de l’aube. L’adolescent ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle, même s’il avait une préférence certaine pour son coucher. Ses yeux froncés capturèrent un éclat de l’astre renaissant alors que le ciel prenait une teinte bleue intense, parée de quelques nuages moutonnant, au loin. Cet instant passait si vite…

Son regard glycine s’illumina de tendresse en pivotant alors vers celui qui, finalement était devenu un maître pour lui – même s’il ne lui avait jamais accordé ce titre. Il inclina un instant le visage, laissant glisser sur son front ses longues mèches de feu qui ombrèrent son visage, en s’interrogeant sur la légitimité de ce refus. Bien qu’Atla ne se sentît pas évincé, Kiki en concevait certains regrets, même s'il ne réussissait pas à dépasser ce sentiment de trahison vis-à-vis de Mū. Car il ne pouvait concevoir autrement que comme un parjure que d’accepter un nouveau mentor. Mais il n’était pas temps de penser à cela.

_Comme c’est commode de repousser ainsi ce qui me dérange…_

Il eut un reniflement agacé, puis se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre afin de passer son habituelle vêture de lin écru. Essoufflé, il s’assit un instant sur le châlit, avant de s’en retourner dans le salon.

Il resserra l’écharpe de coton blanc autour de son cou. L’étole jaune de Mū lui manquait, mais il avait dû, afin d’en disposer plus longtemps, cesser de la porter. Il la préservait d’une manière qu’il aurait qualifiée de quasiment religieuse, s’il avait été idolâtre. Et il ne l’était pas, même s’il vouait une dévotion certaine au souvenir de celui qui l’avait élevé. Il n’avait pu se résoudre à en choisir une de couleur identique. Mais la fragrance de jasmin était toujours présente, elle.

_Puisque je ne peux les rejoindre, autant m’occuper !_

L’adolescent rapprocha ses mains, toujours trop froides, de la cheminée afin de les réchauffer. Il les frotta l’une contre l’autre, puis grimaça de dégoût après avoir soufflé la poussière qui s’était accumulée sur la couverture, et avant de laisser échapper un éternuement à peine audible. Après une grosse inspiration qui tenait du soupir de soulagement, il ouvrit le gros livre manuscrit, relié de cuir et gravé du signe du Bélier.

_Un symbole d’or pour un Bélier d’Or._

Un souvenir, imparfait d’ancienneté, envahit son esprit comme une brume. Un jeune homme doux, les siestes devant la cheminée, le travail de la forge, le thé partagé… Une douce chaleur s’empara de son âme encore meurtrie par le manque, à moins que ce fût l’effet des soins d’Hanakotoba. Qui aurait cru que celle qui tenait la boutique en bas, dans la vallée, connaissait Atla ! Ce dernier aurait des explications à lui fournir. L’adolescent eut une moue contrariée, puis se laissa entraîner dans la mémoire de ses premières années avec son maître.

_Oh, Mū…_

♈

Jamir, un matin d’octobre 1984

Au fond de la Tour, des bruits de petits pieds tapant sur le sol froid firent soupirer l’Atlante. L’enfant n’était pas raisonnable, et chaussettes et chaussons trônaient, parfaitement rangés, dans la chambre…

« Kiki ! Entraînement !

– J’arrive maître ! »

L’enfant taquin au regard pétillant de malice se matérialisa devant l’adulte, en plein milieu du salon.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd’hui, maître Mū ?

– Mmm voyons… Nous allons faire en sorte que ton esprit soit plus fort. Pour cela, tu vas devoir résister au mien. Je vais rentrer dans ton cerveau et tu vas tenter de m’en empêcher. Pour commencer, je te préviendrai. Allons-y, hop hop hop. »

L’enfant sentit soudain un esprit effleurer délicatement le sien comme un fantôme délicat ou un souvenir de baiser, et une douce chaleur l’envahit, ramollissant ses membres. Il se laissa aller un sourire vague aux lèvres. L’adulte s’interrompit avec un regard bienveillant.

« C’est le piège, Kiki, nos adversaire peuvent se montrer violents et tu auras envie de résister. Mais ils ont parfois l’intelligence de se révéler plus subtils. Ne les sous-estime pas, ils sont capables de rendre l’intrusion agréable, comme ce que je viens de faire. Tu dois lutter tout de même. »

L’enfant dévisagea l’adulte de ses grands yeux clairs.

« Comment, maître ?

– Tu trouveras mon garçon. Je te fais confiance. Il n’y a pas deux manières identiques de réagir à cela. »

L’enfant figea son mince corps musclé, poings serrés, yeux froncés. Il se concentra et demeura ferme. Cependant, le contact se fit plus insistant et plus envahissant, tant en termes de chaleur que de lumière, dans laquelle Kiki avait une envie dévorante de se laisser dissoudre. Il lutta cependant vaillamment, tel le bon petit soldat qu’il souhaitait être. Afin que son maître fût fier de lui.

Il ne sut résister qu’un bref instant avant de s’effondrer mentalement. Alors, le contenu de son esprit se déversa aux quatre vents. Il tomba agenouillé, essoufflé, ses mains posées sur le sol marmoréen, la transpiration gouttant devant lui. Mū s’accroupit devant lui, cherchant à capter son regard afin de s’assurer de son bien-être. Il se releva en lui tendant la main. L’enfant se releva en s’appuyant à lui.

Ce tout premier contact avait initié le développement de cette capacité, qui peut-être sauverait un jour sa vie.

Ils recommencèrent l’après-midi même, à la requête de Kiki, qui par quatre fois sentit la chaleur le traverser et sut y résister. Il se révéla terriblement conscient du lien créé par Mū lorsque ce dernier se retira de l’esprit de son apprenti, plus impressionné qu’il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Souffrances et victoires se succédèrent les jours suivants, et l’expression triomphante de l’enfant fit briller les yeux de l’adulte. Celui-ci semblait songer que son apprenti serait sans nul doute d’un niveau supérieur au sien. Il sourit, satisfait, un brin de nostalgie dans le regard.

Certains jours, ceux que l’enfant préférait, il avait quartier libre, et partait explorer la vallée. Lorsqu’il rentrait, Mū l’accueillait par un sourire, accompagné de :

« Rends-moi compte. »

Et Kiki se redressait, fier, afin de décrire précisément tout ce qu’il avait pu voir, sans l’intervention de son maître. Ce dernier avait cessé de l’interroger après avoir constaté des modifications presque imperceptibles dans son exposé des faits lorsqu’il lui posait des questions. L’enfant appréciait ces exercices propres à aiguiser son sens de l’observation, et sa capacité de déduction. Mais le jeu qu’il aimait le plus était celui de la poche à colifichets.

Le maître déposait devant lui une gibecière de cuir ocre, cadeau du Verseau, et qui renfermait de nombreux petits objets. Il en sortait trois, quatre, dix et plus, laissait quelques secondes à Kiki afin qu’il les observât, puis les ôtait de sa vue. L’enfant, yeux froncés de concentration, réfléchissait longuement avant de les lister. Mū les plaçait au fur et à mesure devant lui, ses yeux mauves brillant de satisfaction. Il était rare que Kiki en oubliât.

Les jours suivants, les deux Atlantes se livrèrent par intermittence à une partie de cache-cache mental. Tous les soirs, Mū choisissait un thème et quelques textes d’ouvrages divers que Kiki devait parcourir avec le plus d’attention et de rapidité possible. Le lendemain matin, l’enfant laissait l’adulte pénétrer son esprit afin de tenter de lui dérober quelques informations.

L’exercice était fatiguant et ardu. L’enfant devait jongler afin de celer ses secrets. L’adulte les cherchait avec obstination et Kiki se démenait comme un beau diable pour les lui cacher. Le harcèlement le rendit bien plus fort. Mū réalisa tout d’un coup que l’enfant le repoussait, psychiquement et physiquement. Le Bélier glissait doucement en arrière, sans que l’enfant s’en rendît compte.

Un matin, Mū ne parvint pas à ne serait-ce que approcher l’esprit de Kiki. En récompense, il décida de lui laisser le reste de la matinée à sa discrétion, pourvu qu’il rentrât pour l’heure du repas.

L’enfant, joyeux bien que fatigué, partit en courant. Mū soupira en souriant et en pensant que rien ne pourrait jamais abattre cette force de la nature, puis se rendit dans ses archives.

♈

Le temps avait passé et le Bélier remontait de la pièce sise sous son temple qui renfermait nombre de documents à trier. Il n’avait pas perdu sa matinée, qui tenait plus d’une expédition spéléologique que tout autre chose. Il était entré en possession d’un énorme livre frappé du premier signe du Zodiaque.

Ravi de sa trouvaille, Mū le regarda avec envie, heureux par avance de pouvoir le découvrir en compagnie de son apprenti qui venait de revenir aussi poussiéreux que le manuscrit. Un sourire doux aux lèvres, il s’installa dans un fauteuil, l’enfant lové contre lui et pendu à ses lèvres. S’apprêtant à ouvrir l’ouvrage, il s’interrompit pour glisser à l’enfant :

« Regarde comme ce livre est ancien…

– De quoi parle-t-il, Maître Mū ?

– Nous allons voir cela. Attends, laisse-moi le dépoussiérer un peu. Oh ! Tu as vu ça, Kiki ? »

L’homme et l’enfant se dévisagèrent, surpris. Si ce volume était bien ce qu’il semblait être, comme la couverture dorénavant nettoyée le laissait penser, c’était un vrai trésor qu’ils venaient de découvrir, ensemble.

Kiki, impatient et impulsif entrebâilla l’ouvrage qui révéla ses secrets d’une écriture fine et serrée. Huit années plus tard, il redécouvrait son précieux contenu avec une émotion intense.

♈

_Journal d’Antinéa du Bélier, 1 er septembre 1481_

_Depuis les temps mythologiques, le peuple atlante est présent sur Terre bien que dissimulé au reste de l’humanité, avide de leurs capacités psychiques et de leur affinité avec les métaux célestes qui l’ont fait élire par les Dieux. Lors de la toute première apparition d’Athéna sur Terre, hommage a été rendu aux pouvoirs de cette population qu’elle a associée aux forgerons d’Héphaïstos. Certains ayant des affinités particulières avec les matériaux sacrés sont devenus ses apprentis. L’un d’entre eux en est devenu le favori. Celui que l’on nommera “le Premier d’entre eux”._

_Forts de leur savoir, un groupe conséquent s’est installé au sein d’une terre aride sise au sommet du Tibet afin de suivre “le Premier d’entre eux”, amoureux d’une citoyenne de ce pays. Jamir est depuis devenu la terre d’asile puis le berceau de cette communauté de guerriers atlantes, qui pour se loger ont érigé de nombreuses pagodes. Même si aujourd’hui, seules quelques-unes perdurent._

_Les Atlantes se sont alors imprégnés de la culture tibétaine au fil des siècles, engendrant des racines communes par le biais des enfants nés de l’union de ces deux peuples. Une dichotomie a cependant vu le jour entre ceux qui prônaient la pureté du sang, parmi lesquels comptaient déjà de nombreux Anciens et ceux qui préféraient s’ouvrir aux autres. Quant à nos chefs de guerre, les Grands Veneurs, ils ont de tout temps souhaité que notre peuple ne s’éteignît pas._

_Athéna a adressé une requête au peuple de Jamir afin qu’à chaque génération, un de leurs combattants soit désigné pour être envoyé au Domaine Sacré afin d’y occuper le Premier Temple en tant que Forgeron du Sanctuaire._

_Le “Premier d’entre eux” s’y est engagé, priant Athéna que son peuple ne fût pas uniquement représenté au Temple du Bélier et pût être adoubé aux différents échelons de son Sanctuaire, au même titre que le reste de la population humaine._

_Depuis les temps mythologiques, chaque génération de Chevaliers d’Or recèle en son sein un Bélier d’Or atlante, désigné par les étoiles, elles même déchiffrées par le Grand Pope, représentant d’Athéna sur Terre, choisi par et parmi ses pairs de la Garde Dorée. Les combattants de Jamir occupent une place dans l’armée d’Athéna, de l’Or au Bronze, sans oublier tous ceux qui œuvrent sans porter d’armure. Des sentinelles. Des gardiens garants de l’entretien des armures et des corps._

_Je suis le Premier Gardien de cette génération._

♈

Avant même que l’air vibrât devant lui, l’adolescent avait relevé un visage ému par sa lecture. Atla, Hanakotoba et la harpie apparurent dans une vibration. Il se redressa brusquement en ayant pris soin de poser son livre sur la tablette, un peu derrière lui, sur la gauche.

La harpie, majestueuse, lança un regard dubitatif autour d’elle. Presque méprisant. Atla s’empourpra légèrement, et en fut agacé. Kiki, lui, sourit.

« Les dieux jumeaux… »

Trois paires d’yeux se posèrent brusquement sur lui. La harpie se mit en position de combat.

« De la paresse et de l’inertie ont frappé ici. Que voulez-vous, un adolescent passe plusieurs années seul, un vieil homme le rejoint, et aucun des deux n’a la moindre aptitude au rangement. »

Il sourit plus largement puis s’inclina légèrement devant la nouvelle venue, qui haussa un sourcil surpris, et presque appréciateur.

« Bienvenue en ma demeure, Kelainó la Sombre.

– Tu me connais donc ?

– Mon maître a vaguement évoqué votre existence. Non, pas lui. Mū du Bélier.

– Oh, je me souviens de lui. Un gentil garçon. Que t’a-t-il dit à mon sujet ou à celui de mon peuple ?

– Trop peu de choses, hélas. Il comptait me transmettre l’épistémè dans les circonstances habituelles, et lorsque le réveil d’Hadès fut évident, il était hélas trop tard.

– Mm »

La harpie se tourna vers Atla, qui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif à son sourire aux dents aiguisées.

« Pourquoi est-il ainsi efflanqué, cet enfant ?

– Si vous me le permettez, Kelainó ?

– Je t’écoute, ma fille.

– J’ai pratiqué sur lui une guérison forcée, comme vous me l’avez appris en d’autres temps et d’autres lieux. Nous avons obligé son essence à se reformer autour de lui. C’est très consommateur d’énergie et il aura besoin de se sustenter fréquemment les jours à venir. »

Hanakotoba se tourna vers l’adolescent.

« En fait, mon garçon, ce que j’ai fait a juste été de forcer ton organisme à guérir. J’ai drainé le mal en toi, et je l’ai remplacé par une part du cosmos d’Atla. Moi-même, je n’en possède pas, mais j’ai la capacité de le sentir et de le reconnaître. Ainsi, j’ai ton empreinte en moi, dorénavant. Et comme je le disais, avoir forcé ton organisme à se soigner lui-même lui a consommé énormément d’énergie vitale.

♈

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre dimension

L’adolescente gémissait, guère consciente. Des milliers et des milliers de fils s’entrecroisant, comme autant de cheminements possibles à son avenir, s’illuminaient devant elle. Elle osait à peine bouger, de peur d’en couper un par mégarde. Sur un croisement, elle approcha une fillette. Il lui suffisait de la retenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu’elle ne rencontrât jamais ce garçonnet avec lequel elle aurait pu se lier suffisamment pour avoir envie de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Une vie paisible et heureuse. À la place, elle rencontrerait cet adolescent fourbe qui l’orientait sur un chemin sombre. Elle ne souffrirait que quelques heures de viols avant de mourir, alors qu’elle avait tout juste atteint l’âge de treize ans. Mais son père, inconsolable chef de village, verrait à organiser une milice efficace et respectueuse qui sauverait de nombreuses vies. Une seule vie sacrifiée pour ce résultat. Le monde en sortirait grandi.

Mais à côté de cela, son espèce s’éteindrait à jamais. Elle ne voyait pas d’avenir pour les Atlantes dans cette réalité. Et elle restait en vie. Inutilement. Le jeune Bélier qu’elle avait précédemment rencontré ne survivait pas, dans ce monde. Et il devait vivre.

Ce chemin non plus n’était pas le meilleur, celui qu’elle devait choisir. Tant d’existences dépendaient de son choix. Elle en décomposa et en étudia des dizaines, l’homme masqué à ses côtés, sa main sur son front afin de l’aider à supporter. Ce chemin-ci voyait la fin de l’espèce humaine, ni plus, ni moins. Celui-là perdurait à peine deux-cent-cinquante ans avant de voir l’armée d’Athéna défaite et celle-ci décapitée par Arès lui-même. Le Bélier de cette génération n’était pas Atlante, car il n’y en n’avait plus. Le troisième voyait la mort précoce de sa mère dans d’atroces douleurs. Elle ne put aller plus avant. L’homme masqué soupira. Des papillons voletaient autour d’eux, comme pour apaiser la jeune fille de leurs battements d’ailes. Il murmura.

« Va petite. Je ne suis pas cruel. Je suis dur, mais pas cruel. Va, explore et vois. 

– Menahem, ne peux-tu donc pas la pousser un peu ? »

La voix de l’autre homme, non masquée, impatiente. Agacée. Irritée. Le premier soupira et lui lança un regard peu amène.

« Celle que je sers ne voit pas les choses ainsi. Et moi non plus. Cette enfant ne doit pas être brusquée.

– Mais, l’avenir de mon peuple…

– Il est question de son avenir à elle Galaad, pour l’instant. Prends garde. »

L’homme fit une moue désapprobatrice, mais n’osa pas se rebeller.


	5. Acier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'une manière générale, toutes mes histoires ont un lien (parfois ténu) entre elles, que ce soit ce qui appartient au [ Lignage d'Héphaïstos ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/215345) ou à la série [ Dernier seigneur de Jamir ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/171464), ou même [De plume et d'épée ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3398897/chapters/7439393)
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, il est fait allusion à des choses qui se passent dans : [ Outils Célestes ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3658533/chapters/8084481)

Le soleil était dorénavant à son zénith, et réfléchissait ses rayons ardents sur toutes les pierres claires du désert minéral qui enchâssait la Pagode. Une odeur sèche de poussière envahissait l’espace. Quelques squelettes d’arbres secs arboraient des branches blanchies par le froid. Les vautours planaient paresseusement, au loin.

♈

Au Sanctuaire, Marine et Shaina avaient trouvé avec un bonheur empli d’entrain dans le Premier Temple déserté un abri pour leurs retrouvailles. Interrompues, elles observaient d’un œil dubitatif l’armure du Bélier pulser de plus en plus fort, à en faire bourdonner leurs propres corps. Dans la chambre d’Athéna, Saori recevait une harpie, venue rendre compte de l’avancée des problèmes rencontrés à Jamir. Elle se tourna brusquement vers le bas de l’Escalier Sacré, sentant les battements sourds du cœur d’airain qui résonnaient dans l’urne. Il était trop tôt, encore. Le cosmos pur et serein de la déesse apaisa l’armure. Ou plutôt la convainquit d’attendre. Encore un peu. L’armure tintinnabula de mécontentement avant de se rendormir. Les deux femmes poussèrent un soupir commun.

♈

A Jamir, Hanakotoba jeta un coup d’œil sur l’épée dont le damassage, à moins que ce fût la cristallisation du métal, n’avait pas été terni par le temps. Elle était recouverte de poussière, à l’instar de la cheminée sur laquelle elle reposait négligemment. Sa garde, fine et élancée, du même métal aux motifs moirés, était encore recouverte par endroit de cuir devenu sec, par manque de soin autant que d’usage. L’ouvrage se révélerait l’œuvre d’un forgeron débutant mais talentueux, à n’en point douter. Elle en était persuadée, elle qui s’intéressait depuis toujours aux épées. Un effet de l’hérédité, certainement.

« C’est du Wootz ?

– Non, du damas de corroyage.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Certain. C’est moi qui l’ai forgée. J’en ai encore mal au bras après autant de pliages ! »

Kiki sourit en observant la première lame qu’il avait eu le plaisir de fabriquer en compagnie de son maître. Il murmura quelques mots à propos de son apprentissage, et de la confiance.

♈

Jamir, un matin de décembre 1985

« Alors, l’étui lui plaît ?

– Ce n’est rien de le dire… Il a dormi avec lorsque je le lui ai donné. Entre ça et sa peluche, c’est tout juste s’il restait de la place pour lui dans son lit ! Il était pressé de te remercier, d’ailleurs. Tu sais, il sera content de pouvoir le faire. Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi tôt. Nous avons du travail à la forge, aujourd’hui, et ça m’embête de t’abandonner ainsi après ce long voyage.

– Je peux repartir.

– Ne dis pas de sottises, tu es toujours le bienvenu, et tu le sais très bien. »

Un bruit de galopade dans les escaliers attira l’attention des deux hommes. Camus ramena sa main vers lui et posa son menton dans sa paume, doigts repliés devant sa bouche ourlée d’un mince sourire.

Mū échangea un regard de connivence avec son ami, au-dessus de la table de la cuisine et de tasses de thé fumant. Ce dernier ne parvint à masquer le sourire plus franc qui lui venait en observant le plaisir manifeste du jeune homme à l’idée de transmettre l’art du métal à son apprenti.

« Kiki, accompagne-moi donc en bas ! »

L’enfant sourit, aux anges, et avala le contenu de son bol de lait quasiment d’un trait. Il se précipita à la suite du maître, manquant de trébucher dans sa hâte, et se rattrapant les Dieux savent par quel miracle. Une fois les deux Atlantes arrivés au milieu des degrés raides qui menaient aux entrailles de la Tour, la forge ronfla, tout d’abord doucement, puis joyeusement. Elle l’avait reconnu, et l’aimait, de même que l’enfant précieux qui grandissait à ses côtés. Le jeune homme acheva sa descente d’un bond léger, puis s’approcha d’elle, un bonheur certain s’épanouissant sur son visage. Il posa une main sur le flanc de la cheminée, comme pour saluer une vieille amie, puis ajouta quelques branches de cerisiers ainsi que trois grosses bûches. Kiki, quant à lui, louchait vers l’orichalque, si brillant et attirant.

« Non mon garçon. Pour la première fois, nous allons utiliser cela. Ne sois pas déçu, tu vas voir, ce sera un véritable arc-en-ciel. »

L’enfant se tourna dans la direction indiquée par le maître et aperçut un tas de plaquettes grises. La déception envahit son regard.

Tu parles d’un arc-en-ciel !

Souriant, Mū ôta sa tunique et enfila un tablier de cuir, dont il ferma le lien devant lui. Il tendit le sien à l’enfant en désignant la forge d’un geste vague.

« Regarde, mon garçon, ce sera bientôt une lame. Prends-en sept et empile-les là-dessus. Alterne les deux types d’acier.

– Comment ça, les deux types d’acier ?

– Ah, erreur de professeur, désolé. C’est vrai que jusqu’à présent, je ne t’ai quasiment parlé que l’orichalque… Je t’explique, Kiki. Au départ, on a le fer, on y ajoute du carbone pour le transformer en acier. En gros. Et garde en tête que le carbone, c’est la poussière d’étoiles de l’acier. Schématiquement.

– Allez-y, maître, expliquez-moi vraiment. »

Camus considéra l’enfant d’un œil amusé : ce dernier semblait outré. Mū quant à lui retenait difficilement un sourire.

« Bien. Les plaquettes claires vont faire le blanc de la lame, c’est de l’acier dont le taux de carbone est faible. En général, on l’utilise pour faire le cœur d’une épée : plus mou, l’acier est également plus souple et rend l’arme moins cassante. Les plaquettes sombres vont faire le noir. C’est de l’acier très carburé, très dur. Il est en général utilisé pour forger les tranchants de l’épée. Ainsi, l’arme, avec un cœur souple et un corps dur sera tranchante sans être cassante.

– Ah. Si j’ai compris, une épée forgée en acier très carburé sera donc fragile ?

– Comme du verre, en effet. Elle se brisera au premier choc. Camus, tu ne t’ennuies pas trop ?

– Du tout, c’est fascinant. Et vu comme je t’ai abreuvé d’instructions pour le tannage du cuir… Et je veux m’assurer que mes tabliers font leur office, aussi, sinon, je les remmène.

– Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça ! »

Les deux hommes sourirent puis Mū s’adressa à nouveau à son apprenti.

« Ensuite, mets le lopin dans la forge. Bien. Observe comme tu sais le faire : totalement. La chaleur s’insinue dans le métal. Le vois-tu ?

– Oui. Les molécules s’écartent les unes des autres. Qu’allons-nous faire, exactement, vu que nous n’utilisons pas le blanc pour le cœur et que nous mélangeons le tout ?

– Bien, tu as compris, Kiki. Tu as empilé des plaquettes d’acier de dimensions identiques en alternant de l’acier doux et de l’acier dur. C’est ça que l’on nomme un lopin et cela donnera de l’acier dit damas. Tu verras, c’est joli. Ensuite, chauffe-le jusqu’à ce que la température soit compatible avec les différents aciers. Compte environ une demi-heure. Et mets toujours du bois de fruitier : la chauffe est meilleure, plus uniforme et le bois brûle plus longuement.

– Qu’est-ce que je peux faire qui soit utile en attendant ?

– Un peu de ménage.

– Oh… »

Mū eut un sourire moqueur devant le visage dépité de l’enfant.

« Non, là, aujourd’hui, tu m’écoutes, surtout. Il faut une chauffe homogène et constante. Attends un peu, et sens : tu devrais te rendre compte à l’odeur quand le métal est prêt. Rappelle-toi que c’est lorsque l’acier devient couleur haricot rouge que tu dois le remettre à chauffer. Martèle plutôt à blanc. Tiens, comme ça, regarde. Vas-y, prends tes outils et martèle. Prends ton temps, et remets à chauffer dès que c’est nécessaire. Forger une épée est un travail de longue haleine, et rappelle-toi : vite fait et bien fait… »

L’enfant finit à sa place en souriant.

« C’est pas le même jour. »

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et Mū guida patiemment son apprenti. Les dos nus de l’adulte et de l’enfant luisaient à la lueur de la forge, dont le cœur battait au rythme des coups de marteau. Camus les observait avec intensité, assis sur une marche en hauteur, bras posés sur ses genoux et mains pendantes. À cet instant, son apprenti, resté dans leur cahute, lui manquait.

« Voilà, les couches d’acier du lopin constituent dorénavant un bloc homogène. On dit alors que la soudure est effectuée. Ensuite, il faut le chauffer, et l’écraser afin de l’étirer. C’est la partie la plus fatigante du travail. Non, ne t’interromps pas.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant, chauffe à blanc. Le métal va monter à peu près à 1450 degrés. Prends ton burin et entaille le bloc en son milieu. Replie-le, martèle et remet au rouge pour la soudure. Et recommence. Le travail du forgeron est parfois répétitif. Le pliage successif permet de multiplier les couches, et donc l’effet esthétique de la lame, et sa solidité aussi.

– C’est un peu comme la pâte feuilletée ?

– Oui, c’est tout à fait ça. Et c’est ce feuilletage qui donnera l’aspect si particulier à ta lame. Maintenant, étire ton lopin en martelant. Parfait. Coince le dans le serre-joint et torsade-le avec ta pince. Mmmm, remet le au rouge, tu ne vas pas y arriver. Non, torsade plus que ça, plus serré. Très bien.

– Et maintenant ?

– Martèle… Aplatis la lame. Là, attends, il ne faut pas oublier le borax, il aide à la soudure.

– Et maintenant, je finis le martelage et je trempe ?

– Tout à fait. »

Kiki martela encore et encore le métal pour obtenir le tranchant souhaité, et remis la lame au rouge. Les bras ankylosés et le dos raidi, il observa avec plaisir le travail de chauffe.

De gris, l’acier était passé au jaune un court instant. Du jaune, il virait à un rouge terne qui n’était pas sans rappeler une plaie en cours de guérison. Puis il devenait pourpre et enfin bleu.

« Vois les couleurs du métal lorsqu’il s’abreuve à la chaleur du brasier. Là, c’est quand l’acier est bleu qu’il faut le tremper à nouveau. C’est différent pour la première et la deuxième fois. Martèle-le encore un peu pour obtenir le tranchant que tu souhaites, si tu l’estimes nécessaire. Attends ! Tu dois vérifier d’abord la température de l’eau océanique, cadeau de Poséidon et amené par les harpies. Elle doit être tiède, sinon, le froid risque de fendre le métal.

– C’est pour ça que le bac est intégré dans la forge ?

– En effet. Parfois, il est bon de faire un bain d’huile, au final, car l’huile refroidit moins brutalement. Tout dépend de ce que l’on veut obtenir. Certaines peuplades faisaient la trempe au sang. Il faut supporter l’odeur. »

Après avoir contrôlé la température, l’enfant sortit la lame du brasier et la plongea dans l’eau salée. La vapeur jaillit en sifflant. Kiki n’était pas certain de s’être déjà senti aussi fier de lui. Mais le plus magique restait à faire. L’homme et l’enfant, sous le regard de l’ami, polirent longuement l’épée, jusqu’à ce qu’elle pût refléter le visage des forgerons. Ensuite, le jeune Atlante eut le plaisir de la révéler par le bain dans la solution acide.

Et les motifs moirés de l’acier apparurent, aux reflets des lueurs de la forge dans les yeux du garçon.

♈

La harpie, les deux Atlantes et la guérisseuse s’observaient mutuellement. Kiki, front plissé, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il dévisagea longuement Atla et Hanakotoba, tout en songeant à Mū afin de retrouver un calme intérieur acceptable avant de s’adresser à eux. Leur dissimulation avait eu beau le blesser, il ne souhaitait pas se montrer désagréable à leur égard, et à l’instant précis, il l’aurait été. Et les paroles de Mū retentirent dans son esprit, avec une force nouvelle. _Si tu n’as rien de gentil à dire, mieux vaut éviter de parler._ _Ainsi, tu n’auras pas de remords_.

Une fois son calme revenu, il s’exprima lentement. Sa voix était cependant bien plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée. L’adolescent basculait irrémédiablement vers l’adulte qu’il serait bientôt. Atla eut une petite moue de lassitude triste à cette idée.

_ Me pardonneras-tu de te faire grandir si vite ? _

« Bien, vous n’avez pas quelque chose à me dire, tous les deux ? Hanakotoba, tu es une amie. Pour moi, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus de l’idée que je me fais d’une mère. Pourquoi m’avoir caché l’amitié qui te lie à Atla ? »

La femme afficha un air coupable, et détourna ses yeux sombres emplis de regrets. Le vieil Atlante saisit l’épaule de Kiki dans un geste universel d’apaisement et d’affection.

« Nous ne l’avons pas jugé utile.

– Pas utile ? Atla ! »

La voix de l’adolescent prit une inflexion douloureuse sur ces mots qui semblèrent se briser en tombant de sa bouche. Le sentiment de trahison étreignit son cœur et éclaira son regard d’une lueur lourde de reproches. La harpie se racla délicatement la gorge.

« Cesse de te vautrer dans l’émotion, petit. Cela ne t’apportera rien de bon, et tu n’as pas le temps pour ça. »

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, interloqué.

« Qu’y a-t-il de si urgent ?

– Oh, si peu de choses : retrouver la jeune fille, et t’aider à être apte à l’adoubement. Trois fois rien.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Tu ne peux être adoubé tant que tu ne connais pas ton véritable prénom. Et si tu le sais, on peut te l’extorquer. Nommer un individu est une des plus vieilles magies qui soit, cela donne un pouvoir sur celui qui est nommé. Et je ne sais pas ce que veulent précisément ces deux individus. Ni même s’ils sont une véritable menace.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Ton maître, Mū, comment était-il appelé, t’en souviens-tu ?

– Le Forgeron, principalement ? »

La harpie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d’impatience.

« Non, une autre dénomination, plus subtile. Moins évidente. »

L’adolescent se renfrogna un court instant en dévisageant Atla, à nouveau, comme s’il possédait la réponse. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard paisible qui arracha un léger sourire à Kiki. Il tourna le dos à ses hôtes et réfléchit, longuement, intensément. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, jusqu’à se remémorer une des multiples visites du Verseau. Camus. À moins que ce fût une des fois où, par la grâce de la téléportation, ils s’étaient rendus dans la petite cahute Sibérienne. Il en gardait de fabuleux souvenirs, à la fois doux et glaciaux, avec la chienne aux yeux si pâles qu’ils semblaient aveugles. Il baissa le chef en souriant, venant de saisir quelque chose.

« Oh, je vois... »

A suivre.

*** ***** ****** ***** ***

* * *

*** ***** ****** ***** ***

Voici une épée Damas, comme celle que Kiki a forgée :

_Epée forgée par Gaël Fabre, forgeron_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les informations sur la forge et le travail du forgeron sont tirées d'un certain nombre d'heures passées sur Youtube (vive internet)et aussi dans une petite forge, à Thiers. Egalement d'un grand nombre de lectures diverses et variées.
> 
> Certains forgerons estiment qu'il faut tremper à froid, d'autre qu'il faut tremper à tiède. Un grand nombre utilise de l'eau ordinaire, d'autres de l'eau salée, et certains de l'huile.
> 
> J'ai choisi de l'eau tiède et salée, tiède car à mon sens, un choc thermique est tout de même risqué. J'ai fait un choix esthétique aussi quant à la couleur de la lame pour le martelage et la trempe. Certains forgerons trempent ou martèlent à la couleur haricot rouge, d'autre à bleu, d'autres à noir, ou à blanc.  
> Les forgerons d'aujourd'hui martèlent et trempent souvent à blanc, et de mes lectures sur le Moyen-Age, il semble qu'il y ait eu des usages différents. Tout dépend semble-t-il de l'habitude du professionnel, mais aussi du taux de carbone de la lame, et de l'utilisation de la lame, dont la solidité était plus vitale au Moyen-Age qu'aujourd'hui.


	6. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Je fais allusion ici au chamanisme. Ce que j'en dis est essentiellement tiré du livre "Le chamanisme en Sibérie", de M.A. Czaplicka, dont j'ai extrait ceci : 
> 
> "Une étude attentive du sujet démontre que la religion chamaniste [...] ne tire pas ses origines du bouddhisme ou de n’importe quelle autre religion, mais qu’elle est née parmi les nations mongoles, et qu’elle n’est pas uniquement constituée de cérémonies chamanistes ou superstitieuses [...], mais d’une certaine manière primitive d’observer le monde extérieur – la Nature – et le monde intérieur – l’âme.»"
> 
> Etant bien entendu qu'ici, il est question du chamanisme mongol, mais que cela ne se limite pas à ces seules peuplades. il se retrouve en effet dans toute l’Asie septentrionale, et dans une partie de l’Asie centrale. 
> 
> Sachant également que chez les Paléosibériens, le chamanisme est plutôt "familial", et chez les Néosibériens, il est plus professionnel (tout étant relatif).
> 
> \- La fin de ce chapitre peut sembler absconse si l'on n'a pas lu [De plume et d'épée, chapitre 13 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3398897/chapters/11598271)
> 
> Et merci à Aquaria et à Lily de me suivre dans mes délires.... :-)

Kiki était posté à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à ses compagnons. Réfléchissant, il observait avec intensité le paysage aride qui enceignait la pagode, puis ferma un court instant les yeux. Peu importait où il irait, même le plus loin, dans l’espace ou dans le temps, peu importait ce qu’il y ferait. Peu importait où il mourrait. Il serait toujours d’ici, de ce désert minéral où son cœur et son âme s’étaient enracinés solidement. Il se tourna alors vers la harpie, et posa ses poings sur la table avant de se redresser.

♈

« Oh, je vois. »

L’adolescent lança un long regard circulaire aux protagonistes avant de baisser le visage sur un sourire amusé. Il se redressa, et sa voix se gonfla d’un certain cérémonial goguenard. Atla plissa ses points de vie, il était rare que l’adolescent montrât ce type de respect sans qu’il y eût un brin de causticité, également. Ce qui en temps ordinaire réjouissait le vieil Atlante, la langue de l’adolescent étant aussi acérée que son esprit, ou que la lame de l’épée posée sur la cheminée. Vraisemblablement, il venait de comprendre un certain nombre de choses qui semblaient l’égayer. Kiki reprit cependant son sérieux, avec quelques difficultés, le coin de sa bouche tentant de se relever, comme animé d’une volonté propre. Ses yeux étincelaient d’amusement. Il tapota le bout de son nez en souriant au félin aux yeux soupçonneux et aux moustaches frémissantes qui occupait jalousement le dossier d’un fauteuil.

« Le Onzième Gardien appelait maître Mū…

– Dans quelle langue vas-tu parler ? Si c’est un dialecte ancien, tu ne dois pas le prononcer. Sinon, tu peux le dire.

– Il l’appelait « Le Veilleur ». Il semblait parfois le considérer comme une sorte de Chaman. Il se moquait parfois de lui, d’ailleurs, à ce sujet, à mots couverts, je n’avais jamais bien compris.

– Curieux.

– Comment ça ?

– Les Atlantes éveillés sont rares à confier leur véritable nom, fut-ce sous une langue récente, à un autre que leur apprenti. Ils étaient proches ?

– Autant que deux amis peuvent l’être. Peut-être plus, même, mais je ne le crois pas. Je n’ai jamais interrogé Mū à ce sujet. En fait, c’est lui qui a aidé mon maître à fabriquer ma gibecière à outils. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun. En y repensant, d’ailleurs, entre exilés, il se doit se créer des relations particulières, non ? Et Camus avait un jeune apprenti, également.

– Des amis… D’où était-il ? »

Agité par la résurgence de souvenirs précieux pour lui, Kiki s’agitait incontinent, allait et venait, et parlait vite, de manière désordonnée. Il accompagnait ses paroles de nombreux gestes des mains, se levait et se rasseyait. Il passa à plusieurs reprises ses mains dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant davantage encore, ne sachant trop comment gérer ses émotions : d’un côté, le plaisir de pouvoir parler de tout cela, la présence de son amie, la découverte d’une de son peuple. De l’autre, la jeune fille enlevée, dont l’absence creusait un manque curieux en lui, que la colère en découlant ne pouvait combler.

Attendrie, Hanakotoba lui sourit en posant la dextre sur son bras, comme pour lui communiquer un peu de son calme. Il ferma alors un court instant les yeux et se reprit. Mais resta debout et ouvrit les bras comme pour prendre son auditoire à témoin. Il réfléchissait, semblant choisir ses mots avec soin. Mots qui sortirent avec une telle agitation que de la gêne transparaissait dans son regard.

« Merci. C’était un Français, mais il vivait essentiellement en Sibérie. Il y faisait d’ailleurs bien plus froid qu’ici ! J’appréciais beaucoup Camus, il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Pas très causant au premier abord mais toujours prêt à expliquer, surtout quand il voyait qu’on était intéressé. Réellement, je veux dire. C’est un homme qui allait au fond des choses. Quoi d’autre, son maître était mongol, et avait éveillé son cosmos tardivement, causant la peur des gens alentours. Et son cheval est mort le lendemain de son décès. »

Kiki s’interrompit et murmura, penchant le visage sur le côté.

« Cela n’a sûrement aucun intérêt mais m’avait frappé : Camus en était soulagé, sinon, il aurait dû mettre à mort l’animal.

– Mmmm voyons, il y a une peuplade mongole, à la frontière de la Sibérie, la tribu Samoyède, qui considère le Veilleur comme un médiateur entre le peuple humain et celui des esprits. »

Réfléchissant, Kiki se prit le menton dans la main avant de claquer des doigts.

« Oui ! Camus avait des relations avec des Chefs Samoyèdes, effectivement. Sa chienne lui venait d’eux. Mais… puis-je vous poser une question, Kelainó ?

– Je t’écoute.

– Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? Enfin… Je ne fais pas fausse route, n’est-ce pas ? Vous êtes bien venue pour nous secourir ?

– Mon peuple est lié à Athéna, vois-tu. Lorsque Poséidon nous a rejetés, elle nous a recueillis à ses côtés, dans le plus grand secret afin de ne pas attiser la haine du Dieu des Mers. Elle nous a offert un endroit où vivre, une protection et un but. Et l’une de nos tâches, vois-tu, est d’assister les Atlantes dans l’accomplissement de leur devoir. Assieds-toi donc, petit. Asseyons-nous tous, j’ai comme la sensation que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Mais je vois que tu me dévisages ? »

L’adolescent rougit violemment, ce qui arracha un très léger sourire à la harpie.

« Les tatouages que vous avez aux coins des yeux. Je me demandais ce qu’ils pouvaient bien signifier.

– Ah, ça… Toutes les femmes de mon espèce possèdent ces marques, qui ressemblent à des tatouages, en effet. Mais ces marques vivent. Elles s’effacent lorsque nous nous affaiblissons et mourons. Ainsi l’a voulu Poséidon, afin que, si lui ou les siens devaient nous affronter, ils sachent quand nous porter un coup fatal. C’est une sorte de sceau, aussi, qui peut contrer notre puissance : Poséidon a le pouvoir l’activer à sa convenance, auquel cas, nous perdons toute force. Un peu comme un pacte de non-agression. »

Elle eut un reniflement agacé.

« Pourquoi avez-vous été déchues ?

– Nous avons osé nous lever contre ses manigances dans le but d’enlever la Terre à la garde bienveillante d’Athéna, lorsque le partage de la planète a été fait. Nous étions la partie de sa garde “d’au-dessus des flots”. D’autres sirènes ont quant à elles la capacité de supporter les profondeurs abyssales. Tu les as affrontées, d’ailleurs. Curieusement, il n’y eut que les miens pour se rebeller. Peut-être que pouvoir voler et voir les choses et les actes de plus haut permet de prendre de… la hauteur de vue ? »

Ses lèvres s’incurvèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« Vois-tu mon garçon, je faisais partie, enfin… J’étais à la tête de la première faction à s’être rebellée. Nombre des miens m’ont suivie, par la suite. Dans un premier temps, nous avons tenté de raisonner Poséidon. J’étais chargée de la tâche, mais je n’ai pas été à la hauteur et j’ai échoué. Alors, nous avons résolu de nous regrouper sur une île un peu éloignée et perdîmes le titre de sirènes, même si nous en gardions les caractéristiques. Aujourd’hui, il n’y a plus un seul des miens auprès de Poséidon, même si un groupe conséquent vit toujours sur l’océan. Nous le surveillons pour Athéna. Quant à moi, mes sœurs, mes filles… Comme je te le disais, ta Déesse nous a demandé de nous tenir auprès des guerriers de Jamir. Il m’est arrivé de veiller sur l’Armure du Bélier.

– Puis-je vous interrompre ?

– C’est fait, tu peux continuer, petit.

– Vous parlez de vous, mais aussi de vos sœurs et de vos filles. Mais pas de frères ou de fils.

– Je vois. Notre société est essentiellement matriarcale et féminine. Nous n’avons pas de problèmes psychologiques ni physiologiques avec la consanguinité. Quelques mâles vivent parmi nous. Nous les protégeons en échange de certains… services. Dans mon monde, ce sont les femmes qui détiennent la puissance physique. La seule force nécessaire aux hommes consiste en la capacité à voler et à nous séduire en plein vol, afin de permettre l’accouplement.

– En plein vol ?

– En plein vol. Nous sommes des reines, petit. Notre compagnie se mérite. »

Les ailes de Kelainó touchaient le sol alors qu’elles étaient repliées dans son dos. Une fois ouvertes, leur envergure atteignait près de sept mètres et lui conféraient une aggressivité létale. Kiki lui avait proposé d’un geste arrondi, respectueux sans obséquiosité, de s’installer dans le fauteuil de son maître. Il était suffisamment vaste pour accueillir toute sa personne. Elle trônait majestueusement, lissant avec application les plumes de ses cuisses. Elle appréciait la fascination de son public. Elle déversait son histoire avec délectation, et la curiosité avide de l’adolescent l’emplissait de plaisir. Kelainó était très sensible à la flatterie, comme la plupart des femmes de son peuple. Elle se savait belle, et la séduction lui plaisait autant que le combat.

« Vous unissez-vous avec des hommes ? Je veux dire… »

Atla se prit le front de la main en soupirant… Tout en reconnaissant intérieurement que la question avait fait plus que lui traverser l’esprit. La harpie eut un petit rire aspiré et échangea un regard amusé avec Hanakotoba.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu es plus direct que ton prédécesseur. Certaines d’entre nous s’approchent des maisons des hommes et souhaitent s’accoupler avec eux, voire vivre une vie humaine. Mais la plupart de ceux qui sont ainsi approchés ont peur.

– Et les autres ? »

Les deux Atlantes étaient indubitablement fascinés, et la guérisseuse les considérait avec un léger sourire et une considération bienveillante. Pour avoir vécu auprès de ce peuple, elle en connaissait les histoires. Et les drames, aussi.

« Les autres ont plusieurs possibilités. Ils peuvent être changés, pour vivre plus facilement avec nous. Cela ne se fait pas simplement et peut être douloureux. Ils peuvent aussi rester totalement humains.

– Et… des enfants naissent ?

– Peu, hélas. Nos enfants connaissent une mortalité élevée. Mais certaines de nos femmes font un autre choix.

– Lequel ?

– Perdre les caractéristiques des sirènes des airs ainsi que l’immortalité. Devenir des femmes humaines. Mais ce n’est pas tout. »

Le regard de Kelainó s’embruma un court instant. Elle était loin de là, dans l’espace et dans le temps quelques siècles plus tôt, et à des kilomètres de là.

«  Vois tu, jeune Bélier, celles qui choisissent une vie humaine deviennent plus fragiles. En général, elles ne survivent pas à un accouchement. Notre organisme, même changé, n’est pas fait pour  le supporter. »

Elle baissa un instant le regard et cilla. Elle qui était sans âge accusa son éternité. Elle rouvrit ses yeux si étranges à la pupille fendant l’iris incolore, et les darda sur l’adolescent.

« Ma lignée et la Chevalerie d’Athéna sont liées. Intimement. Il y a bien longtemps, j’ai perdu la plus jeune de mes filles, tombée amoureuse d’un des vôtres. Je l’avais avertie que porter la vie lui apporterait la mort. »

♈

A tla était devenu pensif  à l’écoute des paroles de la Harpie.  Un vieux souvenir voyait le jour dans son esprit.

«  Kelainó,  me permettez-vous  ?

– Hm ?

– Celui qui m’a élevé, le Chevalier d’Argent de l’Autel, m’avait parlé d’un héritier qui n’aurait jamais dû naître. Un enfant inattendu, absent des oracles rendus par la pythie dans le Tholos de Delphes. Un enfant qui pourrait changer le destin de la Terre.

– En effet. Un maître de la nature, comme son père, et du vent, comme sa mère. Oui. Hélas, cette lignée s’est éteinte avec la guerre sainte du XVIIIe siècle. Mais il aura eu le temps d’agir, et de faire basculer le destin de la Terre, au prix de sa vie. Enfin… Je sais qu’il n’a pas été le seul à mourir, très loin de là... »

♈

La harpie parlait dorénavant d’une voix sourde, qui véhiculait à la perfection toutes ses émotions. Son regard était fixé sur l’âtre de la cheminée. Alors qu’elle semblait être sur le point de se briser, elle se reprit et observa les humains, autour d’elle. Elle se redressa fièrement – il ne serait pas dit que des hommes la verraient en état de faiblesse – puis reprit son récit. Elle avait prévenu, longuement et dans la douceur, à l’époque, son enfant de la dangerosité de son choix. Elle lui avait expliqué et ré expliqué à quel point elle risquait de s’affaiblir, mais la jeune fille était décidée. Elle préférait vivre une vie de mortelle, courte, avec l’homme qu’elle aimait plutôt qu’une éternité solitaire.

Elle espérait tant, elle l’aimait tant et croyait qu’elle survivrait à tout avec lui. Elle ne pouvait envisager qu’un tel bonheur ne verrait que la mort comme issue précoce. Alors Kelainó accepta de laisser partir son enfant, de la confier au Chevalier. Puis s’en repartit au nid du Clan, accroché à un python rocheux.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle sentit une fluctuation heureuse dans l’aura de la jeune fille. Le désespoir l’envahit, même si elle ne savait pas précisément.

Elle se rendit alors aussi vite que possible auprès d’elle, fendant le vent. Et elle comprit dès qu’elle les vit. Les marques aux coins de ses yeux étaient encore pour l’instant foncés, et pulsaient presque, transférant l’énergie vitale de la jeune femme au bébé qui grandissait en son sein.

C’était inévitable. La jeune femme mourrait en donnant la vie, quelques mois plus tard. Elle consulta par la suite un des serviteurs d’Abéona, qui, examinant les avenirs possibles, lui appris l’absence dans chacun d’entre eux de la jeune femme vivante.

Kelainó aurait pu tenter de convaincre sa fille de mettre fin à cette grossesse, elle qui avait toute autorité sur son peuple. Elle n’aurait pu aller contre sa volonté. Mais les enfants étaient trop précieux, pour ce peuple. Ils étaient aimés, choyés, protégés. Alors elle demanda à Illias d’accepter la présence d’une de ses servante, une biche dont les tatouages aux coins des yeux était le signe d’appartenance au Clan, afin qu’elle la prévînt le moment venu. L’homme avait volontiers consenti, une lueur triste dans le regard.

«  Une biche ?

– Oui. Les servants des Harpies ne sont pas tous des humains… »

Elle avait fermé un court instant ses yeux. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus d’une couleur vieil or. Kiki recula. Elle s’adressa à lui d’une voix sourde :

« L’armure arrive. Il va te falloir faire entrer ton cosmos en résonance avec le sien. Ainsi, elle t’expliquera ce qui va se passer. À toi, mais à lui, aussi. Il devra t’aider. »


	7. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, je fais des allusions à l'OS La solitude du Bélier.  
> Par ailleurs, il se situe dans la logique de ce qui se passe dans Forgeron, qui aura sa place dans cette fiction.

Le soleil, dehors, quittait son zénith pour dégringoler vers les sommets enneigés.

Alors que Kelainó le dévisageait, l’adolescent nota admirativement son port de reine flegmatique et caressa l’énorme ouvrage qui reposait derrière lui. Alors même qu’elle souriait, acceptant l’hommage, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se remémorer des dernières lignes lues, écrites par cette femme qui avait tant aimé la tour de Jamir, autant que lui, aujourd’hui. Il ignorait si elle était de sa lignée, mais si peu d’Atlantes connaissaient leurs ancêtres, et lui ne faisait pas partie de ce cercle restreint.

« Comment se prénommait-elle ?

— ?

— Votre fille, Kelainó. J’aimerai connaître son identité.

— Je l’avais appelée Amaterasu. »

La harpie baissa un instant le visage. Lorsqu’elle le releva, Kiki vit une lueur de tendresse s’échapper de son regard.

« Tu es le premier d’entre les tiens à me poser la question, petit. »

♈

_ Journal d’Antinéa, Chevalier d’Or du Bélier _

 

_**Le Sanctuaire, 15 septembre 1481** _

_La journée fut riche en émotions, aujourd’hui, avec la découverte de mon apprenti. Cet enfant est d’une curiosité terrible et passe un temps infini à me poser des questions, auxquelles je suis ravie de répondre. Il m’a suggéré d’écrire un livre, avec sa naïveté d’enfant, puisque j’ai tant de choses à dire. Sa suggestion est loin d’être stupide, quoi qu’en dise le Grand Pope : s’il m’arrive quelque chose après la mort de mon maître, et si je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui apprendre le passé… L’histoire de notre peuple risque de sombrer dans l’oubli, car je suis une des dernières à la connaître, à la connaître vraiment… Même mon compatriote du Cancer n’en sait que les grandes lignes. J’ai donc mandé ma décision à mon maître qui a trouvé l’idée excellente, et regrette même de ne pas l’avoir eue lui-même. Je vais coucher la cosmogonie des Atlantes sur le papier, ainsi notre histoire ne se perdra pas, pour peu qu’un d’entre nous soit là pour la lire et la compléter._

 

_Descendante issue du métissage de ces deux peuples, Atlante et Tibétain, je suis une des dernières à savoir et je vais vous conter leur histoire. Ou plutôt vous raconter leurs histoires. Nos histoires, afin d’éviter que le souvenir même de notre peuple de traditions orales ne disparaisse. Avec l’aval de mon ancien maître, j’ai donc décidé de mettre par écrit nos souvenirs répétés à l’envi de génération en génération. Car si le peuple tibétain pur conserve encore de nombreux descendants, le nôtre est quant à lui en déshérence. Les enfants de Jamir se raréfient, même si quelques familles perdurent, et surtout, ils sont ignorants de la grandeur de notre peuple, de l’importance de leurs connaissances, de leur maîtrise des outils célestes et des matériaux divins. Ils refusent l’idée même de leur destin, quel que soit son poids._

_La tradition veut donc que le Bélier d’Or soit l’un des nôtres. J’ai l’honneur d’être la gardienne du Premier Temple du Zodiaque de cette génération, un pont vers celle qui subira la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Une enseignante. Un maître. Un rôle secondaire, sans gloire ni honneur. Je ne brillerai jamais au firmament des guerriers. Personne ne se souviendra de moi, dont la génération aura précédé celle qui combattra. Mais ce rôle me remplit de joie et de bonheur. Il me permet d’apprendre et d’enseigner, de connaître des hommes et des femmes extraordinaires._

 

_La nuit de ma venue au monde, le dix-huit avril 1460,les yeux de rubis de l'armure du Belier ont brillé intensément, avec un amour infini, accompagnant son chant délicat et éthéré.  Dans les jours qui ont suivi, le Grand Pope, jumeau du Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux de cette génération est venu avertir ma famille de ma destinée, de l’honneur qui nous était fait. Depuis, je n’ai vécu que pour devenir le prochain Bélier. Aimée, vénérée même par certains, estimée, et élevée dans le respect de nos traditions, mon corps a été modelé pour devenir celui d’une combattante. J’ai bénéficié de la formation des descendants des apprentis d’Héphaïstos, des descendants du Premier d’entre nous, son favori._

_Depuis mon adoubement, je partage ma vie entre le Sanctuaire d’Athéna parmi mes pairs de la Garde Dorée et mon pays, mon monde, ma famille, ma maison. Ma forge. Jamir._

_C’est ici, au coin de ce feu, de cette cheminée centrale qui a vu grandir tant de générations de combattants que j’ai décidé de commencer mon récit._

 

_Antinéa, Chevalier d’Or du Bélier._

 

♈

La harpie darda ses yeux devenus vieil or sur Kiki, qui recula, inconsciemment inquiet. Il plissa le front un instant et la dévisagea, interrogateur.

Elle s’adressa à lui d’une voix sourde :

« L’armure arrive. Il va te falloir faire entrer ton cosmos en résonance avec le sien. Ainsi, elle t’expliquera ce qui va se passer. À toi, mais à lui, aussi. Il devra t’aider. »

Ce disant, elle observait Atla qui recula à son tour, les reins et le visage envahis par une chaleur certaine. Elle sourit en baissant les yeux, consciente – et satisfaite – de l’effet qu’elle produisait. L’adolescent, quant à lui, tourna vivement son regard vers l’extérieur. L’armure était posée sur le replat, devant la tour, dans son urne, et une harpie s’en repartait à tire d’ailes, ses longs cheveux blonds comme une oriflamme claquant derrière elle.

♈

Il se concentra, son cosmos comme fouetté par la présence de Kelainó – à moins qu’elle lui prêtât de la puissance, et l’armure apparut dans un tremblement d’air au milieu du salon. Une délicate mélodie l’accompagnait, mêlée au staccato de son cœur d’airain. Elle reprenait vie et s’abreuvait à celle de l’adolescent qui lui était destiné de toute éternité, et qu’elle était venue réclamer. Avant même qu’il ne pût réagir, leurs cosmos entrèrent en résonance, et leurs auras mêlées tourbillonnèrent un court instant, intimement imbriquées, avec une grande délicatesse réciproque. L’urne de l’armure s’ouvrit avec fracas. Une douce lumière blanche s’en échappa, accompagnant son chant cristallin.

_Tu es doux…_

L’armure enchâssait toutes les âmes des précédents Béliers, et scintillait d’émotion à l’idée d’une nouvelle rencontre – de nouvelles épousailles. La main tremblante tendue vers elle, Kiki ployait sous la pureté qui en émanait. Serait-il assez fort – assez lumineux – pour la revêtir ? Un court instant, il paniqua, réalisant le poids du destin qui allait s’abattre sur lui, sans qu’il l’eût demandé. La main légère et quelque peu tremblante d’Atla, bouleversé, se posa sur son épaule, et il ferma les yeux de soulagement. Des étincelles coruscantes semblaient courir entre eux deux. On aurait dit une aube naissante. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

_Je suis là, maintenant. Avec toi._

Il n’était plus seul. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Kiki prit une grande inspiration en comprenant véritablement ce qui l’attendait. Mais il n’était plus l’enfant empli de chagrin et enfermé dans la solitude qui s’était réfugié dans ses montagnes, quelques années auparavant. Il avait des amis, dorénavant. Il avait tissé des liens infrangibles que la distance ne distendrait pas. Et tout aussi important, il savait s’appuyer dessus.

_Je suis avec toi. Nous sommes entiers._

De la chaleur montante naquit un halo englobant l’adolescent, était-ce du fait de la cheminée ? Non, elle venait de lui, du plus profond de son être. Des lumignons dansaient autour de lui, dans une brise légère. Ses cheveux voletaient contre son visage en flammèches taquines. Une lumière blanche et douce semblait prendre vie au creux de son corps. Elle pulsait au rythme du cœur de l’adolescent et de l’âme de l’armure. Ses yeux s’agrandirent, il semblait voir bien au-delà de ce qui était humainement regardable, et des larmes perlèrent, coulèrent le long de ses joues à la rondeur encore enfantine avant de s’abîmer dans la poussière. Il ploya devant tant d’amour.

_Je n’aime que toi._

Elle le séduisait afin de tenter de se faire pardonner son intrusion au plus profond de son âme alors qu’il grimaçait de douleur, dorénavant. Elle devait le connaître vraiment avant de l’accepter. Il tentait de rattraper des filaments de conscience avant de lâcher prise, légèrement humilié, son esprit à nu. Leurs cosmos continuaient à tourbillonner en harmonie. Leurs cœurs battaient sur la même fréquence. L’armure tourna sa tête vers lui et ses prunelles de rubis étincelèrent avant de scintiller rythmiquement, eux aussi. L’armure et l’adolescent étaient devenus un cœur ardent au creux de la Tour, immense cage thoracique. Leurs âmes allaient se mêler et leurs essences se mélanger en accord absolu empreint de nostalgie. Un rire s’éleva vers le plafond de la Tour, comme un duvet de pissenlit soufflé par un petit enfant. La forge ronflait, en bas.

_Oh Mū, mon maître, mon père. Suis-je digne ?_

_Laisse-moi te raconter, écoute-moi…_

Le visage de l’adolescent bascula en arrière alors qu’il tombait à genoux, les bras tendus en une offrande propitiatoire destinée à l’armure. Ou à Athéna. À cet instant précis, il n’en savait rien. Il lui semblait ne plus rien savoir. Avait-il jamais su quoi que ce fût ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait offrir. Sa vie, sa destinée... Lui appartenaient-elles encore ? Alors il ressentit une attirance hypnotique prendre le pas sur sa volonté. D’autres voix se faisaient entendre, mais celle de l’armure était la plus forte, la plus douce. Il y perçut néanmoins l’ombre de son maître.

_Écoute-moi. Regarde-moi. Tu es mien. Je suis tienne. Pour toujours._

Au moment où ils allaient fusionner, Kelainó les interrompit. L’adolescent ressenti un grand vide glacial fondre sur lui. Ses yeux se remplirent de chagrin, et il sursauta à la main qui passa fugacement dans ses cheveux entremêlés. La harpie s’était accroupie face à lui et avait tendrement pris son menton entre ses longs doigts fins afin de croiser son regard. Ses prunelles avaient perdu leur couleur vieil-or – signe d’une communication avec les siens – pour retrouver cette curieuse transparence fendue par sa pupille. Elle laissa pivoter son visage sur le côté avant de lui parler, désignant le vieil Atlante.

« Non, il faut qu’il en soit, lui aussi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça seul, petit, tu as besoin d’un guide. Et tu n’es pas encore prêt. »

Kiki leva ses grands yeux glycines vers le vieil homme, une lueur d’excuse les embuant. Il s’était laissé entraîner dans un déluge de lumière, de couleurs et d’émotions. Une larme déborda lorsque Atla lui tendit l’étole jaune si précieuse. Kelainó lui lança un regard amusé, puis fit s’asseoir le vieil homme et l’adolescent à genoux, talon sous les fesses, devant l’armure. Elle arracha une de ses plumes qu’elle fixa avec intensité. Celle-ci brilla avant de se transformer en cosmos doré, nervuré de vert et d’ocre, qu’elle fila entre ses longs doigts fins, tout en psalmodiant des paroles trop chuintées pour être compréhensibles par des oreilles humaines.

Considérant les deux Atlantes avec gravité, elle fit courir le lien de cosmos entre eux et l’armure. Pendant un moment qui leur sembla long, si long, rien ne se passa, puis l’urne vibra avant de se replier pour former un socle. L’armure semblait prête au combat – ou à la discussion. Le filament se mit à scintiller, et tout se troubla devant les yeux d’Atla et de Kiki. Ils eurent la curieuse sensation de tomber, puis assisèrent à une scène qui s’était déroulée longtemps auparavant. Les yeux d’Atla s’emplirent de larmes en reconnaissant Shion dans la mémoire de l’armure.


	8. Souvenance (partie 1)

Avec un léger soupir et une fierté certaine qui confinait à l’arrogance, Kelainó avait arraché une plume de sa hanche, choisie avec attention. Celle-ci devait être suffisamment grande pour produire un long filament de cosmos, sans avoir besoin d’être trop étiré, et ne saurait être trop épais – question d’esthétique. Le juste équilibre, comme toujours avec elle. Elle se devait d'apporter des justifications à la morgue dont elle faisait preuve – à elle-même, et peut-être aussi à l’adolescent. Elle ne recherchait pas son approbation – elle n’en n’avait pas besoin – mais appréciait l’idée qu’il souscrive. Et par dessus-tout, elle affectionnait de nourrir son sentiment de supériorité avec classe et panache.

On ne pouvait en attendre moins d’elle, Reine parmi les reines.

Ses yeux scintillèrent un court instant avant que la plume se délitât, devenant lumière, puis cosmos. L’essence du pouvoir. Un souffle exquis et satisfait emana d’elle alors même que ses paupières se baissaient délicatement. L’adolescent crut sentir des effluves de jasmin le nimber, et eut un léger sourire apaisé. Elle irradiait littéralement d’amour-propre et d’élégance, sans aucune fatuité. Kelainó la Sombre, mère de son Clan, jouissait simplement d’une pleine et entière conscience de sa puissance, et de la confiance qui l’accompagnait.

Les liens de cosmos filés par les longs doigts de la Harpie semblaient troublés. Ils palpitaient entre le vieillard, l’adolescent et l’armure, de manière encore trop erratique. L’écheveau n’était pas suffisamment dense. Kelainó fronça ses sourcils délicats, et leur enjoignit par un regard impératif de respirer plus calmement. Ils se redressèrent et tentèrent d’obéir. L’air vibrait autour d’eux. Atla eut la sensation étrange de sentir un parfum d’herbes sèches et de fleurs des champs. Il sourit. Au bout d’un temps relativement court, finalement, les filaments se mirent à pulser en cadence dans un frémissement ténu, respectant les battements de coeur d’Atla et de l’adolescent qui s’étaient accordés.

Hanakotoba soupira de soulagement. Les yeux d’Atla s’emplirent de larme en percevant la mémoire de l’armure.

« Shion, mon ami… Que tu avais changé… »

Le vieillard releva un visage où l’âge avait marqué son empreinte, à cet instant précis, vers Kelainó. Elle eut une moue ennuyée en lisant le chagrin et le manque dans son regard. Ce n’était assurément pas le moment de s’écouter, ni de s’apitoyer. Elle eut un bref claquement de langue.Bref et impératif.

« Sois fort, l’homme, il le faut, pour lui. Et pour Athéna, aussi.

– Serai-je digne de le guider ?»

Il leva des yeux que le chagrin avait éclaircis vers la Harpie. Elle contracta les machoires, et l’odeur d’herbes sèches sembla disparaître.

« Tu n’as pas le choix, Atla. Kiki, je suis ici parce que ton maître n’y est plus. Ta Déesse et le Clan du Nid ont signé un pacte de sang et de cosmos aux temps mythologiques. Chaque fois que le Forgeron Céleste sera mort avant d’avoir permis à son remplaçant d’accéder à son épistémè, nous serons là pour le guider. En l’occurence, un de ton peuple est présent, ce sera son rôle. Mais l’armure va vous aider, et moi, je suis là. J’interviendrai s’il le faut. Mais vos Grands Veneurs et vos Anciens préfèrent, autant que faire se peut, que les affaires Atlantes se règlent entre Atlantes. »

Elle eut un reniflement méprisant.

♈

_ Journal d’Antinéa, Chevalier d’Or du Bélier _

 

_En accord avec mon maître et sur la demande de notre cher Grand Pope, je vais commencer par expliquer la particularité de l’adoubement du Premier Gardien de la Garde Dorée. Si certaines constellations réclament un tribut plus ou moins lourd à leur hôte, le Bélier exige quant à lui deux choses._

_La première, que celui qui la revêtira ait prouvé son affinité avec les matériaux sacrés. Il devra montrer sa qualité de Forgeron Céleste, et être accepté par la Forge. Même si la Forge est si bonne que parfois, je me dis qu’elle aurait du mal à rejeter qui que ce fût qui ne soit pas irrémédiablement mauvais._

_La seconde concerne notre épistémè. La découverte et l’intégration de toutes les connaissances de notre peuple depuis le Premier d’entre nous doit se faire à Jamir, au sein de la Tour érigée par le premier Chevalier du Bélier autour de la Forge consacrée par Héphaïstos en personne, et bénie par Athéna en son temps. Son éveil au passé ne peut se faire qu’à Jamir. Alors elle sondera celui qui s’offre à elle, en toute pureté. Leurs cosmos fusionneront, et l’essence même de l’homme ou de la femme qui la portera s’en trouvera changée à tout jamais._

_L’armure du Bélier offre beaucoup. Et elle prend à hauteur de ce qu’elle donne. Le don de l’épistémè est total. L’acceptation doit l’être tout autant._

♈

Dans la Tour de Jamir, un beau matin d e début  octobre  1981

Dans la cuisine, douillette malgré la fraîcheur ambiante, Shion réfléchissait difficilement depuis son lever. Ou plutôt depuis la veille, journée déjà longue et qui s’était étirée en une pénible nuit blanche. Pesante insomnie au cours de laquelle Hamal et les étoiles environnantes avaient longuement chuchoté à son oreille. Il leva son regard fatigué vers l’horloge et entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Dans son âme se mêlèrent soulagement et culpabilité. Son apprenti ensommeillé, ses longs cheveux mauves encore ébouriffés par une nuit agitée de rêves désagréables, était enfin levé. Fermant un instant les yeux, Shion but encore un peu de son thé tiédi puis servit Mū, affaissé – affalé – et dont les yeux troubles avaient encore quelques difficultés à s’accommoder sur lui. L’adolescent avait toujours du mal à se réveiller. Cela changerait, à n’en point douter. Le vieux Bélier prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Mū, il est temps mon enfant.

– Maître Shion ? »

L’adolescent eut un instant de surprise effarée liée à un réveil très approximatif. Il se précipita pour prendre sa tasse de thé, croyant que son maître voulait entamer immédiatement l’entraînement. Shion sourit.

« Non, prends ton temps fils, il ne s’agit pas d’entraînement, pas vraiment du moins. Bois ton thé tranquillement et écoute-moi. »

Les yeux emplis d’admonestations de tout genre, et adressées à tout Dieu passant par ici, Shion soupira en observant le ciel pâle que l’aube naissante empourprait. Il rassembla son courage, il était temps. Curieux comme son rôle de Grand Pope était somme toute plus facile à exercer que celui de tuteur. Ou que condamner cet adolescent à un destin qu’il n’avait pas choisi.

« Hamal et les étoiles environnantes, y compris celles qui se situent en dehors de notre constellation ont corroboré ce que j’avais perçu en t’observant tous ces derniers jours. Ton cosmos, ton esprit se sont structurés pour te permettre de subir l’épreuve. Nous pouvons dorénavant entreprendre le transfert de l’épistémè, qui te permettra d’éveiller dans ton cerveau la mémoire originelle de notre peuple, que certains du Clan du Nid possèdent également, mais dans une moindre mesure. En l’absence de cette mémoire au creux de ton âme, et bien que la Forge t’ait reconnu comme Forgeron Céleste, l’armure ne t’estimerait pas digne de la revêtir, car tu serais incomplet. »

Mū resta silencieux, sous le choc. Jamais son maître n’avait évoqué cela. Il n’avait jamais voulu lui faire la moindre révélation concernant ce qu’il aurait à subir – ni même s’il aurait quelque chose à subir – pour obtenir son armure. Il fixa le vieux Bélier d’un air de vagues reproches.

« Maître, pourquoi m’avoir caché cela ?

– Ah, Mū, j’aurai préféré t’en parler, tu sais, mais mon serment d’adoubement me l’interdisait. Une promesse à Athéna ne se brise pas. Chaque Bélier d’Or le recèle en son cœur et en son esprit, et ne peut le divulguer qu’à son unique apprenti au moment où Hamal en particulier, et les étoiles d’une manière générale, celles que je t’ai appris à lire, m’y autorisent. Cette nuit, elles m’ont donné blanc-seing pour tout te révéler. Sache par ailleurs que les Atlantes ont souvent la charge de Pope, ou d’adjoint du Pope, ne serait-ce que pour cette capacité. »

Shion soupira longuement.

« Il s’agit mon garçon de faire surgir en toi notre mémoire collective. De créer une réminiscence, en fait. Celle de tous les secrets des matériaux divins et de notre peuple, sans lesquels tu ne serais qu’un simple forgeron. Un bon forgeron, sourit Shion, mais un simple forgeron, en lieu et place du Forgeron Céleste. Toutes les connaissances emmagasinées depuis les premiers jours, que ce soit pour les armures ou pour les hommes. Mū, rends-toi compte, il s’agit là de la quintessence de notre histoire. Héphaïstos lui-même a conditionné cette obligation à l’adoubement. »

Le regard du vieil homme scintillait d’émotion. L’adolescent quant à lui, sous le choc, ferma un instant les yeux. Son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus là où le côté fantasque de Shion, qui faisait souvent sourire son apprenti – son fils – tendait à provoquer une agitation certaine chez les habitants de la Tour.

« Comment allez-vous procéder ?

– Comment allons-nous procéder veux-tu dire Mū ! Car il s’agit ici plus de toi que de moi. Mon rôle se résumera a te guider après t’avoir préparé un breuvage qui va te permettre d’ouvrir ton esprit jusqu’à ses toutes dernières cellules.

Méfiant par nature, Mū fronça ses points de vie et pinça la bouche. Il redoutait toujours le pire lorsque le vieil Atlante s’agitait ainsi. Qu'il se levait, se rasseyait, agitait les mains et arborait un sourire tordu.

« De quoi s’agit-il ?

– D’une décoction de racines de datura, principalement.

– Et… Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Shion sourit et se redressa, prenant la pose qu’il affichait lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à enseigner – à pérorer aurait dit Manigoldo. Un sourire triste envahit un court instant son visage, qu’il chassa aussitôt. Son compagnon n’aurait pas aimé le savoir mélancolique.

_Trop, trop de temps pour toi… Et pas assez avec moi._

« Datura, stramoine, pomme épineuse, herbe du diable, endormeuse… Cette plante possède bien des noms. Voyons… c’est une grande herbacée, plus précisément une solanacée avec des fleurs en forme d’entonnoir, qui fait des fruits épineux, des capsules. Tous ses constituants sont utiles.

– Maître… C’est un psychotrope, qui a également un effet soporifique en infusion ? »

Mū réfléchit un court instant.

« Elle a un goût âcre, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le vieil Atlante sourit, satisfait de son élève

« C’est ça. »

Les yeux de l’adolescent s’agrandirent de surprise.

– Mais maître, c’est téméraire ! Cette plante est un alcaloïde naturel puissant et dangereux, dont les effets ne sont pas sans danger ! Lorsque vous m’en avez parlé, vous avez employé les termes "effets délétères", je m’en souviens très bien maintenant. Il s’agit tout de même d’un psychotrope très fort…

– Tu l’as déjà dit, Mū.

– Il reste que c’est une drogue hallucinogène ! Qui donc provoque des hallucinations. »

Le jeune Atlante, prit un air buté, boudeur. Ronchon. Et inquiet, aussi. Il soupira, et Shion leva les yeux au ciel. Sa jeunesse était loin, mais il se souvenait bien que ses soupirs lassaient terriblement son maître. Il eut alors un sourire moqueur et l’adolescent se renfrogna.

« Pas seulement, Mū, cette plante a des propriétés distinctes, notamment pour nous autres, Atlantes.

– Cela ne me plaît pas. Maître.

– Je comprends ton inquiétude. Sache juste que chaque futur Bélier d’Or en a consommé, préparée ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, depuis la première guérisseuse, la Ban'Shee originelle. Aucun n’en est mort. C’est la seule et unique fois que tu me verras la préparer. Sois attentif. Tu devras la préparer à ton tour pour ton apprenti lorsque le temps sera venu. »

Shion soupira tristement.

« J’aimerais qu’il en soit autrement, mon fils, mais nous subissons un double féage, celui d’Athéna et celui d’Héphaïstos. Puissent-ils avoir raison… »

Mū, se sentant coupable, posa sa main sur l’épaule du vieux Bélier, écrasé par le poids des années et des responsabilités. Shion reprit, rasséréné :

« Actuellement, il n’y a que moi qui sois capable de la préparer. Maître Hakurei la tenait du Chevalier d’Or du Bélier du seizième siècle, avec qui il a été élevé. Il me l’a enseignée ainsi qu’à Atla lorsqu’il n’était qu’un enfant, mais que je n’ai jamais revu depuis la fin de la guerre sainte après que Dohko fût parti surveiller… Mais je m’égare. Je dois préparer le breuvage. Observe. La préparation n’est pas compliquée. Voici grosso modo pour deux la quantité de racines de datura à prendre ».

Shion sortit trois morceaux de racines desséchées d’un vieux sac en cuir fabriqué avec soin, il y a si longtemps, par Yuzuriha, en cadeau pour son adoubement.

« Ces racines ont environ sept ans. Je ne les garde pas plus de dix ans. Plus elles vieillissent, à partir du moment où elles ont été séchées correctement, au sec et à l’abri de la lumière, plus elles deviennent puissantes. »

Il inspira brusquement puis humecta ses lèvres avec de l’eau claire. Les racines étaient très sèches et le processus fort long. Il se saisit d’une boite sculptée en bois de cerisier et en sortit un bol de la même essence, sobre, si sobre dans sa conception qu’on en oubliait presque d’admirer le lissé du fond et du tour, les seules décorations venant des nœuds du. Ce récipient s’était transmis de génération en génération pour ne servir qu’une seule et unique fois à un même individu.

Shion y versa de l’eau claire, produit de la fonte des glaciers. Puis, avant de pouvoir revenir sur sa décision, il fourra les racines dans sa bouche et commença à les mâcher. Elles étaient dures, très dures pour ses vieilles dents. Un temps certain passa avant qu’elles fussent suffisamment ramollies afin qu’il pût les mastiquer. Il prenait garde à ne pas avaler sa salive afin de ne pas en ressentir trop tôt les effets, mais la drogue passait à travers ses papilles gustatives.

Il broya, mâcha, mastiqua sans s’arrêter, jusqu’à en avoir la mâchoire douloureuse. Le temps lui paraissait refuser de s’écouler. Las, en fin de compte, il finit par obtenir une sorte de bouillie pâteuse qu’il recracha dans le bol, sous les yeux vaguement écœurés de son apprenti. Il mélangea cette mixture avec l’eau et son doigt, et leva un regard éteint vers Mū.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Comme beaucoup, pour des raisons diverses et variées, j’ai choisi de décaler la chronologie de Saint Seiya pour mon univers. Ainsi, si dans le canon, Shion est assassiné en 1973, il vivra ici au moins jusque fin 1981 afin d’accompagner l’obtention de l’armure de son élève. Cela étant,son assassinat ne sera à priori pas abordé précisément dans cette fiction.
> 
> \- Je publierai par la suite un document récapitulant la chronologie de tout cela, lorsque j'aurais un peu avancé dans la publication de cette fiction.
> 
> \- Quelques mots en italiques sont directement tirés du chapitre 17 des Etoiles qui filent, de Lilylight, et se veulent sortir de la mémoire de Shion, donc peut être imprécis.
> 
> \- Le datura est une plante riche en alcaloïdes aux propriétés classés dans la famille des hallucinogènes délirants. Et si je l'utilise ici, c'est parce que certaines ethnies d'Amérique l'utilisent lors des rites initiatiques, voire pour des usages chamaniques (j'ai trouvé cela en me documentant sur le chamanisme). L'ingestion de toute partie de la plante entraîne un délire hallucinatoire qui peut mener au décès en cas de surdose.


	9. Souvenance (partie 2)

Shion broya, mâcha, mastiqua sans s’arrêter, jusqu’à en avoir la mâchoire douloureuse. Il ferma un instant les yeux sous le regard inquiet de l’adolescent. Le temps lui paraissait refuser de s’écouler. Las, en fin de compte, il finit par obtenir une sorte de bouillie pâteuse qu’il recracha dans le bol, sous les yeux vaguement écœurés de son apprenti. Il mélangea cette mixture avec l’eau et son doigt, et leva un regard éteint vers Mū. Même s’il n’avait rien avalé, consciemment du moins, la drogue s’infiltrait à travers son système sanguin pour atteindre son cerveau. Et il avait toujours été particulièrement réceptif au datura. À tel point que Sage avait dû lui interdire d’en faire usage, en un autre temps. Un temps plus heureux, au cours duquel il était moins seul. Et il pouvait partager certains soucis avec d’autres épaules. Un père, une sœur, un amant… Une famille, réduite à des os dans des tombes, des âmes aux Enfers. Sans compter un jeune frère disparu, mais dont il n’avait pas senti le cosmos s’éteindre.

_Vous me manquez._

La vie, parfois, était si lourde.

Trop longue.

_Bientôt_

Tellement seul.

 _Me reconnaîtras-tu lorsque je te rejoindrai ? Je suis si vieux,_ _maintenant_ _._

Il se secoua. Il n’était pas dans sa nature de se morfondre. Manigoldo l’aurait bousculé. Un sourire triste ourla légèrement ses lèvres.

_Pas que je sois resté seul tout ce temps mais…_

Le liquide contenu dans le bol était devenu d’un blanc laiteux, presque opalescent.

_Bientôt._

Shion sourit. Mū, curieux, se pencha et sembla presque déçu :

« C’est juste ça ? »

Il essayait de détecter une odeur quelconque. Shion, qui avait encore dans sa bouche le goût des racines qui lui semblaient venir d’un autre âge lui tendit le bol :

« Tiens, hume.

– Cette odeur a un arôme de forêt remplie de mousse et de champignons, une forêt humide ! »

Mū leva vers son maître un regard surpris.

« L’odeur est plaisante, on croirait sentir l’orage approcher ! »

Shion sourit, ses yeux reprenant de la netteté. Le trouble disparaissant – à moins qu’il se reprît, ayant une dernière chose à faire – il entraîna son disciple à l’extérieur. Les deux Atlantes admirèrent un instant l’immensité qui s’offrait à eux, le ciel, et les montagnes sur lesquelles le soleil irait s’empaler pour mourir et préparer sa résurrection. Et les vautours iraient rejoindre leurs nids. Au loin, un oiseau bien plus grand que les autres planait, protecteur.

Le Clan du Nid surveillait ses protégés. Shion eut un petit geste rasséréné en sa direction avant de se retourner vers son disciple.

« Petite leçon de choses et de chimie, Mū : des scientifiques ont étudié l’odeur de la pluie, qui caractérise la fragrance si particulière que la terre humide prend après, et parfois juste avant l’ondée. Cette émanation si agréable de l’orage dont tu parles provient de l’ozone, qui est généré par les orages. Rappelle-toi les atomes, fils : l’ozone est composé de trois atomes d’oxygène. Les charges électriques que les éclairs lâchent peuvent diviser les molécules d’oxygène et de nitrogène dans l’atmosphère. Celles-ci se recombinent alors en oxyde nitrique qui interagit avec d’autres éléments chimiques de l’atmosphère, et qui produisent de l’ozone, qui a cet arôme si agréable, nous permettant de pressentir l’arrivée de l’orage »

Mū le fixa, yeux grand ouverts, et le regard déçu. Il soupira.

« Maître, vous faites perdre toute poésie aux actions de la nature…

– Parce que tu l’ignorais peut-être ? »

Shion l’observa, moqueur.

« Non maître, je ne l’ignorais pas mais ne savais pas précisément, et entre le savoir et l’entendre expliquer si clairement… »

Le vieillard sourit malicieusement en posant sa main aux doigts noueux comme un pied de vigne sur la tête de l’adolescent.

« Pardonne-moi mon enfant. Reprenons. Voici ton breuvage. »

Mū, docile, but lentement la préparation après que Shion eût prélevé la part dont il aurait besoin pour guider son apprenti. Bien qu’il sentît un goût âcre envahir sa bouche, la rendant pâteuse, dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa. Il surveillait pourtant la détente de ses membres. Au bout de quelques minutes, une chaleur étrange sembla monter du plus profond du corps de Mū, et ses pommettes rosirent. Son regard se troubla dans la lumière déclinante alors qu’il crût entendre des tambours, au loin, qui jouaient dans un staccato très particulier. Leurs roulements résonnaient comme des mots d’outre-mémoire, paroles assénées d’une voix vibrante de passion. Ils ressemblaient à celles d’un homme chantant tout en modifiant rapidement la pression de son souffle, à ceci près qu’il s’agissait bien de tambours. L’effet était saisissant dans l’esprit de l’adolescent. Était-ce un effet de la plante hallucinogène, les battements de cœur d’airain de l’armure s’éveillant, ou une action directe de Shion sur son cerveau ? Son maître était tout a fait capable de générer ce type de mirage. Rarement un Chevalier du Bélier avait eu des pouvoirs psychiques aussi développés.

Mū trancha : il y avait probablement de tout cela.

Pensif, il remarqua à nouveau que le soleil se déplaçait presque imperceptiblement pour disparaître derrière l’horizon un peu plus à droite à chaque crépuscule, depuis six mois qu’il étudiait les couchers de l’astre solaire. La paix l’envahissait, comme à chaque fois qu’il prenait soin de consigner ses observations. D’un geste d’une grâce indicible, il tendit une longue main fine vers le soleil, comme pour s’en saisir. Ses rayons coulaient entre ses doigts, lumière carmine. Shion, ému et concentré sur l’esprit de son disciple, avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. Il sourit au halo qui allait s’éteignant paisiblement. Il s’agissait d’un instant de la journée que le maître et l’élève aimaient infiniment, même si l’aube grise avait leur préférence. La naissance d’une nouvelle journée, d’espoirs neufs. Shion soupira.

« La plupart des gens savent que le soleil se lève à l’est et se couche à l’ouest, que la lune passe par différentes phases et que parfois on voit l’astre nocturne en plein jour. Toi, Mū tu dois être capable de lire le ciel et les étoiles avec précision. Ce que nous faisons ce soir va sérieusement t’y aider. »

Il observa certaines constellations et la lune, puis prit son apprenti par l’épaule pour rentrer dans leur foyer.

Les effets de la boisson étaient pour l’instant subtils, et l’esprit de Mū se mit à battre la campagne alors qu’il surveillait le relâchement de ses quatre membres. Ses pensées n’avaient plus rien à voir avec le moment présent, il se sentait somnolent. Il regarda dehors, la lune était si grosse, si claire, qu’elle lui semblait remplir entièrement le ciel. Il eut l’étrange sensation qu’il allait s’y perdre, mais aucune frayeur n’habitait son cœur. Il n’était pas seul. Il se sentit étrangement s’élever au-dessus du sol, puis se rapprocha d’un mince filet d’eau qui devint rivière puis fleuve. Il n’était pas seul. Il n’avait pas peur.

Mū crut remonter les temps immémoriaux le long du fleuve originel, son maître à ses côtés. Il vit des animaux et des plantes, faune et flore mal assorties mais qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues. L’environnement changea petit à petit, devint inquiétant. Il pensa entrapercevoir d’énormes bêtes lui rappelant des dinosaures, au loin, puis des animaux de plus en plus petits, retournant à l’eau du chaos, puis plus rien. Le vide, l’absence.

Il se retrouva tout à coup dans un immense tunnel noir, dont les parois faiblement irisées par l’humidité luisaient. Il vit brutalement tout en rouge, puis en jaune et avait la sensation déplaisante que les parois du tunnel défilaient à vive allure, alors que lui-même ne bougeait pas. Il se sentait si impuissant… Tout allait exploser.

L’irisation se mit à miroiter pour devenir merveilleuse de légèreté. Il se releva. Il avait quitté la caverne. Il baignait dans une lumière chaude et douce, et semblait sentir de douces caresses et un amour infini. Sa tête tournait légèrement, une agréable torpeur l’envahit. Shion, toujours à ses côtés lui parlait, mais lui ne l’entendait pas. Il fit alors un signe du doigt vers sa tempe pour lui suggérer la télépathie. Toutefois Shion secoua tristement la tête en la baissant. Une crevasse apparut à ses pieds et l’adolescent blêmit alors que le vieil homme continuait à avancer, le maintien altier, le regard clair. Sa voix résonna dans sa mémoire :

 _«_ _N_ _e fais pas confiance à tes cinq sens, utilise le sixième, le septième et ton humanité,_ _surtout._ _»._

Mū suivit Shion d’un pas décidé et ouvrit sa propre voie, entièrement faite d’une lumière blanche irisée d’or, pulsant faiblement mais avec régularité au rythme de son propre cœur. Shion ne le guidait plus, il était à ses côtés, en égal. Il n’y avait plus de maître ni d’apprenti, juste deux être sensibles. Des formes fugitives et éphémères se reflétaient sur son chemin lumineux, l’entourant d’une douce chaleur. Il sentait la présence aimante de son peuple qui le nimbait d’une tendre sollicitude. Des filaments radieux s’élevèrent et tendirent vers lui, l’entourant d’un cocon coruscant, dans un vertige de mouvement spiralé. Il lui semblait voir la Forge incarnée, protégée par l’Armure.

_Viens en moi. Je t’aime._

Brusquement, le mouvement ralentit. Le brouillard de tiède clarté s’ouvrit pour révéler un paysage plus étrange encore, composé de plantes qu’il n’avait vues que dans des écrits traitant de la préhistoire.

_Écoute ma voix, je vais te guider. Viens._

Puis un tourbillon de plume claires s’éleva tout autour de lui pour se déstructurer en larges rubans de cosmos qui l’enveloppèrent en tournoyant.

_Je n’aime que toi._

Il se sentait bien, si bien.

_Je t’aime tant._

Aimé.

_Écoute-moi. Rejoins-moi. Je vais te guider._

Désiré.

_Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et eux aussi._

Des plumes échappées, d’un blanc doré scintillant, dansaient autour de lui. Il tendit la main vers elles. Une sorte de filament plus frais que les autres lui sembla s’insinuer à la base de son cerveau, générant un léger inconfort. Ses yeux s’agrandirent, emplis de larmes.

_N’aie pas peur. Je t’aime._

Shion, à ses côtés, baissa la tête, ses yeux roses embués de culpabilité.

_Tu es à moi, et je suis à toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je t’aime._

L’adolescent tomba alors à genoux, son cerveau lui paraissant être sur le point d’exploser. Il eut l’étrange et désagréable sensation de tomber dans le vide, si vite qu’il en perdait l’impression de mouvement.

_Ne crains rien, je vais te guider._

Seule la douce chaleur de la main de Shion le retenait dans la réalité. Il eut la perception fugace de baigner dans un liquide tiède, puis la lumière l’éblouit à nouveau. Sa tête bascula en arrière, ses mains semblant venir de leur propre chef protéger ses yeux d’un spectacle trop incroyable pour être considéré sans sombrer dans la folie. L’afflux de connaissances, de souvenirs lui fit perdre conscience.

Il lui appartenait maintenant d’extraire la quintessence de ce que son cerveau venait d’apprendre.

 


End file.
